


Heaven and Moon

by crylorenaissance



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bounty Hunting, Canon Divergence, Canto Bight is visited more than once, Espionage, Good Parents Leia Organa and Han Solo, HoH!Poe Dameron, Hux is a Bitch but he gets better about it. Eventually, Multi, Usual Star Wars shenanigans, droid theft, jedi!Finn, not because I don’t know other planets but for other reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: After leaving the Resistance, Lita Cetrye finds herself as a Mandalorian bounty hunter, finding work wherever she can. When General Organa contacts her for the first time in seven years, Lita returns to do one (1) job. That one job turns into helping her old friends take down the First Order and even becoming a spy where she’ll find some unlikely allies within the order.And to think she wanted to escape what Kylo Ren had done to her. Now she has to work with him.(Features my OC from Falling Victim to a Fantasy and the OC of my sibling, @kenwaylights)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Canto Bight: a sparkling city of drugs, sex and people with more money than they knew how to use.

Of course, Lita wasn’t one of those people. She was trying to finish a bounty in the city before taking a long overdue vacation.

A few Resistance allies had contacted her about an arms dealer who sold to both sides but had been selling rebel secrets to First Order officials.

Cantonica, being a desert planet, was  _ hot.  _ Lita felt a droplet or sweat run down the back of her neck beneath the beskar armor.

Her target was close. She had to bring them in warm. The client was clear that he didn’t want them dead. Injured was fine.

“A Mandalorian? Didn’t realize I was that important,” they said when Lita had them cornered.

“I’m not going to kill you. But I won’t hesitate to do what’s needed to bring you in.”

They started reaching for a blaster but Lita was faster.

“Drop yours and I won’t shoot,” she warned.

There wasn’t any chance of them escaping.

They threw the blaster to the ground and surrendered to Lita. Her client wasn’t far away.

He paid and Lita went on her way.

Her ship was settled on a cliff overlooking the ocean. While the planet was mostly desert, Canto Bight was on a coastline.

There was someone on her ship.

“Son of a bitch,” she muttered, readying her blaster. She feared the worst. The place was crawling with First Order officers on leave and its sympathizers. She figured one of them had gotten on her ship. This wasn’t the first time somebody had wandered onto her ship. The last time hadn’t been bad though.

Nope. A random man was on her ship.

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing in here?”

“Ah, d-didn’t realize this was the ship of a Mandalorian.”

“Get off my ship or I’ll kill you.”

He wasn’t drop dead gorgeous but he was handsome. And still on her ship.

“I need a place to stay!”

“There’s a hotel right there!”

He shifted in place.

“Fine! You can stay here. Just… sleep on that side,” Lita sighed, motioning toward an empty wall.

***

Lita couldn’t say she liked DJ. He was alright for company but that was about it. He asked too many questions.

“Ever t-t-take that helmet off, doll?”

“Not for strangers. There are exceptions, though.”

“We’ve lived together for two months!” 

“No, you took up residence in my ship for two months. And we ‘met’ by you breaking in.”

Lita decided to cut him a deal.

“If you can find me in that casino,” she said, pointing at the building in the distance, “Without my armor on, you’ll see my face. Deal?”

“Fine.”

There was no way he would recognize her. Her voice was altered through the helmet and the beskar didn’t reveal any defining features.

Little did she know, DJ had seen the back of her head without a helmet. He’d recognize her hair in any crowded place. It didn’t take him long to find her or admit how he knew it was her. 

DJ was unlike anyone Lita had ever met before. He didn’t care about the war, but in a different way than the people in Canto Bight.

While they were too wealthy to care, DJ thought both sides were corrupt and it wasn’t worth choosing one.

“Do you think I’m corrupt?” Lita asked, kissing his jaw before laying her head on his chest.

“You t-t-took First Order cred-d-dits once. When you rescued that Sith.”

That was true. But, in Lita’s defense, she had needed the help and had offered to pay that much. And give Lita a certain amount of immunity from being charged for any crimes she committed in First Order territories.

Yeah, that was pretty bad.

As much as Lita liked DJ, she couldn’t stay with him. She laid awake that night thinking about what he said about her being corrupt.

When they got busted for counting cards at the casino the next night, Lita got off with a ban from gambling there. DJ got thrown into jail since he had been stolen a fair amount of credits from other patrons.

Lita didn’t bail him out. As horrible as she felt about it, she realized how much more easily she could breathe without him. No more questioning her motives or morality. Most importantly, she wouldn’t feel guilty about sleeping with him anymore. Lita knew, deep down, that Ben couldn’t have a way of knowing. He had left her seven years ago. He had left to go to the First Order and abandoned her. She had loved him. She still loved him.

Maybe that was part of why she left to join the guild she was in. She didn’t want to be reminded of Ben and have to face Leia. Ben leaving had made Han and Luke disappear as well. Lita partially blamed herself for Ben’s fall to the dark. He had gotten attached to her, they had married in secret and then he left.

Lita sat in the cockpit of her ship, running diagnostics on the systems when a notification came through. A message from the last person she expected would want to see her. General Leia Organa had a bounty for her. She accepted. 

Lita scrambled to sit up, accepting the call that was coming through. Her guild leader had been alerted of the bounty when Lita took it.

“I suspect your vacation is done, then?”

“Yes. Unexpectedly but I think it’s best that I get back to work. Especially with this bounty.”

“If you feel the need to go back to the Resistance, I will not stop you.”

The leader of her guild was an old friend of Lita’s father. That was how she was able to work with him so easily. He knew her allegiances were with the New Republic and the Resistance.

“You’re sure?”

“Of course. Lita, your father did the same. He started with us but when he met your mother, he began fighting against the Empire. We never allied ourselves with them but work was work. You’ve worked with the First Order before but we know you mainly take jobs that align with what you believe. You’ll always be welcome in the guild, even if you leave temporarily to fight for something bigger. Understood?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

The call ended. 

Lita took a deep breath before initiating a holocall to Leia.

“Hello, General.”

Another hologram stepped into the call.

“Commander, nice to see you as well. What exactly do you need from me?”

Leia and Poe explained what had happened. One of their pilots had gone missing recently. He was young and cocky but had insisted he could handle a mission alone. They suspected the First Order had gotten him first.

“What was he trying to retrieve?”

“Part of the map to find Luke. The last part, actually. Last we heard from him, he had said he had no luck finding it. I’m going out soon to find it but we wanted you seeing if you could find our pilot,” Poe replied.

“Just give me a location and I’ll find your guy.”

“Come by the base first.”

“General, I’m sure I can handle this.”

“You and I need to talk. It’s about Ben.”

“Understood.”

Lita locked up the ship and headed out. 

The ride was uneventful. She passed some smaller crafts during the journey but didn’t run into any First Order ships, thankfully. 

When Lita returned to D’Qar, things were almost exactly the same as when she had left. Poe nearly tackled her to the ground with a hug the moment she stepped off her ship.

“Poe! You’re choking me!”

“You’ve been gone so long.” He, luckily, relented his hold just a bit.

“I know. But I’m possibly here to stay this time.”

He held Lita at arm’s length.

“Your armor looks better.”

“We had a better armorer in the guild I worked with.”

“Go find Leia.”

Leia wasn’t hard to find. She was working with a few technicians and pilots on routes near the hangar.

Lita stood off to the side, waiting until she was done to speak to her.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, come with me.”

Lita followed Leia closely.

“You remember Bren, right?”

“Of course I do. Why?”

“He told me something I thought you should know. He has a bond with his sister through the Force. It’s not strong, but he was able to hear enough of a conversation.”

“What is it?”

“Ben’s been looking for you.”

“Why would he do that? After all this time?”

“I’m not sure. Bren wasn’t able to pick up much beyond that. She must have severed the connection. I’m sending Bren with you to get the pilot.”

Lita stopped walking, having Leia do the same.

“He’ll be killed if we’re caught.”

Brendol, or Bren as he preferred to be called, had left the First Order shortly after Ben left the Jedi. His father was the former general of the First Order and his younger brother was the current one. Lita had met his family before. They were definitely pieces of work to say the least.

“I don’t think he will. Trust me.”

Bren was also very confident that he wouldn’t be killed.

“I don’t want to call my brother and sister weak willed, but she’s protected me before and he never stopped her. They won’t kill me. You? Maybe.”

“Luckily for both of us, your sister granted me some sort of immunity from being arrested by the First Order. I saved her life once and found out your dad was the one who tried killing her in the first place.”

“Not surprised.”

Bren provided excellent company for the ride. He made jokes, asked Lita about her work as a Mandalorian and kept her spirits up.

They arrived by nightfall and hoped that would help them stay safe.

“You stay here. I’ll contact you with any news.”

“Absolutely not,” Bren protested. “I’m going with you.”

“Fine.”

Lita headed into the jungle, looking for any sign of their man. Nothing so far. It had rained recently from the looks of the ground and how the leaves overhead dripped water onto them as they passed.

“Do you hear that?” Lita asked, lowering her voice.

They both fell silent, straining to hear over the chattering of bugs and other creatures around them. There was a hum, almost like from an engine. They were getting close.

Lita followed the sound as best as she could.

The X-Wing was in sight! It was dirty and parts had snapped off. There were burns on the side, revealing the inner workings of the ship.

“I don’t trust this,” Lita told Bren. Something about this was wrong. It was too easy to find. The pilot wasn’t anywhere to be found, either.

Lita drew her blaster, turning the safety off just in case. She raised it, ready to fire when she saw some of the leaves sway and heard rustling.

There he was. She lowered her blaster slightly, relieved that she had been wrong and that the pilot was ok.

“Officer!” she called, getting his attention.

When he looked over and tried running to Lita and Bren, a blaster cut him short. The man crumpled to the ground, bleeding from the wound in his chest.

“Let’s go. Now!” Bren grabbed Lita’s hand and pulled her to run behind him.

“I should’ve known!” 

“Don’t blame yourself! Just keep up!”

They stopped short when Stormtrooper in chrome armor blocked their path.

“Wait!” Lita shouted when they raised their blaster. “Don’t shoot!”

“And why shouldn’t I?”

She was at a loss for words suddenly. How did she explain that she couldn’t be taken in for any crimes she committed. They weren’t even in official First Order territory.

“Captain Phasma, what’s taking so long?”

Lita turned to look at the man who asked. She recognized him from her last run-in with the First Order. He was the new general. And Bren’s brother. He didn’t recognize her. Lita had been in full armor when they met.  _ What was his name again? Anders? No, that wasn’t right.  _ Now was not the time to think about such frivolous things. 

“Sir, I’ve found two perplexing hostages.”

“Hello, Armitage.”

_ Armitage! That was his name. _

“Indeed you have. Bring them in.”

“Sir?”

“I don’t want harm done to them! Bring them in, Captain.”

Lita and Bren exchanged a look before being escorted to the transport by two stormtroopers.

Son of a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lita makes a deal and soon finds herself in over her head. Maybe it won’t be terrible. Maybe it will be. Who knows? She definitely doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special guest appearance of my sibling, @kenwaylights’, OC in this chapter! They were really fun to write

The officer interrogating Lita was ruthless. He took no issues with causing physical harm to Lita.

“Tell us your base’s location.”

“I’m not even  _ with  _ the Resistance!”

“Liar!” The officer punched Lita in the jaw and her defense was to spit the blood in his face.

The door slid open.

“That is enough! Ren wants this one handled with care. As do I.”

The officer left and the general rounded the chair to stand before her.

“You have been withholding information.”

“Have I?”

“Do not get smart with me,” he sneered.

“If that’s smart to you, I’m very sorry. I forgot just how stupid fascists are.”

That earned her a slap across the face. It was sharp and left her cheek stinging.

“I simply want to restore order to the galaxy. And part of that is wiping out your disgusting rebellion.”

“Like I said, I’m not with them!”

“Then what  _ are  _ you? You’re clearly not allied with the First Order.”

“I’m not allied with anyone. I’m a bounty hunter. Work is work to me. I took this job because they offered to pay me.”

It was a lie. Yes, they had offered payment and Lita  _ was  _ a bounty hunter, but she was also allied with the Resistance. It wasn’t formal, but many of her jobs benefitted their cause. That hadn’t stopped her from taking First Order money in the past, though.

“Then why did you run?”

“General, have you ever been shot at? Specifically when the person shooting at you is the enemy of the person escorting you?”

Hux faltered for a second, not expecting Lita to fire back with her own questions. Lita raised an eyebrow at him, expecting an answer.

“I can’t say I’ve found myself in such a situation.”

“Exactly. _ That  _ is why I ran. Also your soldier killed my bounty so now I won’t get paid.”

“Perhaps you should find a less dangerous profession.”

“Maybe so.”

Lita was already coming up with a list of new jobs. Maybe Leia would let her stay with the Resistance and become a spy. That seemed the most appealing. It would put her too close to Ben, though. That was a risk she preferred not to take.

“In one standard week, I would like to see you back on this ship. I’ve found myself in need of an aide and, unfortunately, have not found someone qualified enough for the job.”

Maybe the spying job would fall right into her lap.

“You are not to mention this to anyone. I will offer security and a job that pays far better than random bounties would if you accept.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then you’re free to do as you please.”

Lita was suspicious of his motives. Why would a general offer a job to the first random person he holds hostage?

“Why me?”

“You have no true alliances and are looking for a secure job.”

“Fair enough. Fine, I’ll accept your offer. But I have a request.”

“What is that?” He seemed annoyed.

“You let my escort go as well.”

Hux’s eyes narrowed when Lita spoke.

The door slid open.

“General, what am I to do with our other prisoner?” Lita recognized the voice. It was that Sith she had rescued. Which meant that both of Bren’s siblings were stationed here.

“Release him. This one shall be released as well, but we’ve made a deal.”

The locks on her seat were released. Lita tried to soothe the pain in her right wrist. The cool metal of her left hand helped, but it still stung.

“Understood, sir.” She left, the door closing behind her.

“I will see you when you report back for work, Officer.”

“Of course, sir.”

***

They had ditched their transport back on the planet and picked up Bren’s x-wing to fly back.

“You can fly one of those, right?” he asked.

“I can figure it out.”

“Good. When you’re set to go back, I’ll drop you back here and you can take that transport.”

She had explained her plan to Bren. She took the job but would report back with any information she found important. Working as the general’s aide would give Lita access to valuable information.

Poe and Leia were skeptical of Lita’s plan.

“Lita, how do you know they aren’t expecting this?”

“I don’t but I know how to get information out of people. In more ways than one.”

Poe sighed, running a hand down his face. Lita knew the risk she was taking.

“Promise me you’ll be safe,” Poe said, reaching a hand across the table and laying it over Lita’s.

“Don’t worry, Poe. I know what I’m doing.”

Poe took Lita to see one of the slicers working on base.

He tapped their shoulder to get their attention. They turned around to face Poe and Lita.

“Sea Trash!” They seemed excited from the way they signed her nickname. When Lita had first said her last name to Rami as kids, they had read her lips incorrectly (due to Lita’s somewhat poor enunciation at the time) and saw “Cetrye” as “Sea Trash.” At the time it had made Lita cry, mostly out of embarrassment, but the name had stuck and now that’s how they almost exclusively referred to her. 

“Hi, Rami,” she signed back, smiling at them.

“You don’t come back for  _ seven fucking years  _ and all you have to say is–” they paused to mimic Lita’s mannerisms. “‘Hi, Rami?!’” They pretended to tuck a strand of hair behind their ear.

“Do you need me to voice that for you?” Poe asked. He could see the slight amusement playing across Lita’s features.

“No, I got it all.”

“Lita’s going off on a spy mission. Can you supply her with a datapad that she can use exclusively with us?”

“Yeah, whatever.”

They handed Lita the datapad and she accepted it.

“I missed you,” she signed, tucking the datapad under her arm. “I’ll miss you now, too. I’ll keep in contact this time though. More often than last time.”

“You better.”

“I promise.”

It was great spending time with Bren, Poe and Rami. Lita’s older brother, Caelum, joined them as well during her week back. Caelum was a slicer like Rami. He wasn’t as good but they still worked together.

“I can’t believe my brother  _ hired  _ you.”

“I know! Especially after I called him stupid.”

“Don’t give him a moment of peace,” Rami told her. “Make him regret this decision.”

“I’m with Rami on this,” Bren said, nodding in agreement.

“If you insist.”

Lita had gotten what she needed from her ship and packed it in a bag. She opted to leave her beskar behind, as much as it pained her to do. She wouldn’t need it, though.

Lita had to admit, the First Order’s star destroyers were rather impressive.

Hux was expecting her when she arrived. Alongside him were Captain Phasma and his sister. Good. No Kylo Ren.

“Officer, right on time. You’ve already met Lady Ellaria Hux, the Supreme Leader’s advisor, and Captain Phasma, the head of our Stormtrooper program.”

Why was everyone here so  _ tall?  _ Phasma towered over both Hux and Ellaria but they weren’t short by any means.

“Come along, Officer.”

Lita followed behind Hux, the other two walking behind her.

“When do I start?”

“I have the night cycle shift today, so you will start then. Until then, you will fill in all formal documentation and be given your uniform. I expect you to be on time and in uniform for every shift. Perhaps you should even plan on arriving before I do to make sure everything is in order.”

“Of course, sir. Thank you for this opportunity.”

He nodded stiffly. Clearly he thought very highly of himself.

“General, will you be needing either of us for this?” Ellaria asked.

“No, you two may both go to your own shifts.”

The documents were simple enough.

“Officer Cetrye, I’ll expect you to be on the bridge at 2000 hours, understood?”

“Yes, sir. What of my living situation?”

She didn’t like the way he smiled at her question. Perhaps it was because his smile was unsettling.

“You will be residing in the spare bedroom in my quarters. It is expected that you join me on all work related calls, missions and shifts. Us living in the same space would only guarantee that this is done efficiently.”

Lita held back any negative reactions. Working for Armitage Hux seemed bad enough, but  _ living  _ with him? Unimaginable.

After all of her documentation had been submitted and her access codes activated, Hux took Lita down to their shared quarters.

They were spacious, that was for sure. All the furniture was either dark grey or black. Something skittered across the floor and over to Hux. It was some type of fuzzy orange animal. Lita stumbled backwards, bumping into the wall.

“What the hell is that?”

“Relax, Officer. This is my cat, Millicent. She’s relatively harmless. Sometimes she’ll bite or scratch but, other than that, she won’t hurt you.”

He scooped the little creature up off the ground, cradling her like a baby.

He showed Lita to her bedroom and the refresher.

“You may shower if you wish and prepare in any ways you see fit for your shift. A uniform will be waiting for you in your bedroom when you finish.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Lita put her bag down in her room and rifled through for some undergarments before heading into the shower.

Just as he had said, there was a uniform laid out for her.

The fabric was stiff and uncomfortable. She would have to get the whole thing tailored to make it fit better.

Hux immediately commented on this when he saw Lita come into the living room. He called someone up to do the job.

“I can’t have my aide looking like a mess. It reflects poorly on me.”

Armitage Hux was not a friendly man by any means. Lita had known this previously, but being hired by him was definitely the final nail in the coffin.

He left when the tailor arrived at his door to see Lita.

The tailor was a friendly older man who apparently got his start doing the same kind of work for the Empire.

“I know General Hux can seem abrasive at times, but I’ve known him since he was a child. If you can get him to like you, it’ll help you do better at your job. He won’t be as touchy about everything.”

“Good to know, thank you.”

He did his work silently while Lita sat at the dining room table looking over her datapad.

“Alright, one properly fitting uniform for you, Officer. I will take the rest with me and deliver them back to you when I’m finished.”

“Thank you, sir.”

His alterations were not exactly within the standard uniform code, but Lita was pleasantly surprised that he agreed to her specifications. He had made the uniform more fitted, which made Lita comfortable in it. Before alterations were made, the fabric would bend in looser areas and brush against Lita’s skin in the least pleasant of ways.

When the tailor left, Hux came back. He had been visiting Phasma and Ellaria at the end of their shifts.

“Perfect timing. Come with me, Officer Cetrye.”

The ship’s layout wasn’t straightforward at all. Every corridor looked the same and the lights were too bright. Lita could feel a headache making itself known.

The bridge, though, was open and dark. The walls and floors were polished black stone and the windows looked into the dark expanse of space around them. The only bright lights came from the blue glow of the monitors used by the staff.

A droid rolled into Lita’s leg while Hux was checking in with one of the lieutenants. She looked down at it. The droid rolled back slightly to look up at her. It was a black BB unit.

“Officer?”

Lita was still too busy having a stare down with this droid.

“Officer!” Hux shouted.

“Yes, sir?”

“Did you hear anything Lieutenant Mitaka just said?”

“I cannot say I did, sir.”

The droid rolled away after beeping angrily at Lita.

Her first shift and she was already not doing well because a fucking  _ droid  _ distracted her.

Mitaka repeated what he had told Hux and Lita actually managed to take in the information.

“You’re dismissed from your shift, Lieutenant.” Hux turned to Lita. “Do you find it fun to embarrass me with your little antics? I hired you when I could’ve  _ easily  _ had you killed. Keep that in mind, Officer.”

“I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.”

“Correct.”

The rest of the shift was rather smooth. Until another lieutenant decided to break Lita’s streak of managing to behave herself.

“General, you’ve found yourself an aide?”

“Yes, Lieutenant Pryde. Officer Cetrye, this is one of the other lieutenants you’ll be working with frequently.”

He seemed rather confident for someone who ranked so low. A little  _ too  _ confident.

“Lieutenant Varric Pryde. I serve on the supreme council as well as being stationed here. I’m sure we’ll see one another quite a bit, Officer.” She didn’t like the way Varric looked at her. 

“Officer Lita Cetrye. I think you’re the bastard who shot me and made me lose my arm.”

Varric’s smile faltered.

“Would you like to see?”

He stammered and looked to Hux in confusion as Lita took off her left glove to show off the chrome surface of her hand. 

“I should thank you. Having a metal arm has served me well.”

She half expected another scolding from Hux.

“I’ve never seen him get so nervous. I admire your skill.” Hux didn’t look at Lita when he spoke. He just looked out the viewport. 

“Thank you. I’m very good at making people nervous. It was helpful in my previous profession. I will say that it’s never been tested without my armor on, though, and I’m surprised it worked. I’m not exactly the most intimidating person.”

Hux looked at her finally. She was right. Between her height and the lavender hair, Officer Lita Cetrye  _ looked  _ like she would be docile.

“I don’t like him so do it all you want. He’s a  _ worm  _ and barely worth the energy it takes to hate him.”

“That’s a very nice way of saying what I would’ve said.”

“How would you say it?” Hux asked, looking at Lita out of the corner of his eye. 

“Oh, I would say he’s a punk bitch. ‘Worm who isn’t worth the energy’ works, too.”

By the end of their shift, Lita was stifling a yawn and covering it with her hand. Hux seemed completely fine. It made sense. She had gotten him Maker knows how many cups of tea.

Ellaria was leaving for her meeting with the Supreme Leader as Lita and Armitage were returning.

“Good first shift?” she asked.

“Well enough.”

“Good. I’ll see you two later.”

She went off and Hux turned to Lita.

“We have the midday shift next so set an alarm.”

“Yes, sir.”

One shift down, who knows how many left to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have this plot point be much later in the story (between TFA and TLJ) but I figured that may not work super well and changed it up


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lita and General Hux start getting along better but living together has proven difficult for a few reasons. A security update leaves more than one occupant of their quarters shaken and going to the only calm person for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little suggestive at points but it isn’t graphic

It took weeks for Lita and Hux to become more comfortable with one another.

Well, perhaps ‘comfortable’ wasn’t quite the right term. They were definitely fine with banter but they weren’t  _ nice  _ to each other.

Lita had managed to make Hux smile  _ one  _ time, though. She had been waiting for him to finish getting ready for their shift and walked into the refresher to ask him a question. Hux had been gelling down his hair when she walked in. He just had the product on his hands, though, so his hair fell nicely across his forehead.

“You look handsome like that. Before your hair is styled, I mean. I’ll wait for you to finish up, sir.”

She had left but not before catching the faintest smile and flush of color to his cheeks. It wasn’t an unsettling smile like before. This seemed more genuine. 

In all honesty, she would flirt with Hux to endear herself to him. It was a tactic she had used before. Lita needed to be able to get information however she saw best. Being friendly enough with someone often led to intel being dropped casually. Or finding someone’s weakness. Either would be helpful to her.

Nothing she saw seemed too high of a threat. The meetings she sat in on were for speech drafts and briefings on the base that was being completed.

“Are we going to be stationed on Starkiller, sir?”

“Yes, Officer. Once the weapon is finished, you and I will be stationed down there.”

Weapon?! What weapon?

“Sir?”

She didn’t like asking too many questions. She’d found that he got annoyed easily.

“Yes, Officer?”

“You never mentioned a weapon before.”

He sighed and looked up from his datapad.

“Are you familiar with the Death Star created by the Empire?”

“Yes.”

“Imagine that but better.”

That meant it would be set to destroy New Republic territories when ready. The test, though, would most likely be on something else. Hopefully.

“Tea, Officer.”

“Of course, sir, right away.”

Lita rolled her eyes when she left the office.

The perk of being the general’s aide was that Lita was allowed access to better facilities. The mess hall she went to for his tea and her caf was only frequented by higher personnel and the bridge staff.

She typed in her ID code before entering. The staff had started recognizing her and began getting the drinks ready.

Ellaria was waiting for her own drink nearby.

“How is my brother treating you?”

“He’s fine. Got him to smile recently.”

“I’m impressed!”

Lita liked Ellaria a lot. She was sweet and seemed much happier with her life than when Lita had first met her. Lita had seen the other side of her, though. She had also heard the stories from staff members. Stories of Ellaria acting as an executioner for Snoke and her brother. 

“Officer Cetrye, I have your order. Yours as well, Lady Hux.”

They thanked the woman before heading out.

“I’ll walk you back. I don’t have my next meeting for another few hours.”

Lita delivered the tea to Hux.

“Also you have a visitor, sir.”

“I’m not expecting anyone.”

“That’s why I said ‘ _ visitor’  _ and not ‘meeting.’”

Ellaria entered the office and sat in the chair in front of Hux’s desk.

“I have nothing to do. Ren’s not around for training and the Supreme Leader doesn’t need me for another few hours. I figured I would drop in to see how you two were adjusting.”

“Perfectly fine, thank you.” Hux looked at Lita. “Officer, could you give us a moment, perhaps? Go to the bridge for my rounds, I’ll follow shortly.”

“Of course, sir.”

Their rounds were the usual. Check in with officers, see if they have anything to share, Hux stands and gazes out the window and Lita stands behind him to also stare out the window while that same BB unit as usual rolls into her legs and beeps at her.

The droid rolled backwards before rolling back into her leg.

“What do you  _ need?”  _ she asked the droid.

It beeped.

“I see. Would you like me to tell him?”

An affirmative chirp. Hux glanced over his shoulder to see Lita bent over and talking to a droid. She straightened and faced him.

“Sir, you’re standing in front of this droid’s charging station.”

“You understand what the droid is saying?”

“Yes, sir. Could you please move a little to the left?”

Hux looked between Lita and the droid.

“Fine,” he sighed, rolling his eyes. The droid whirred in thanks as Hux stepped aside to allow it to dock in the wall.

“It thanked you.”

He didn’t respond. It was somewhat endearing to him, how she took time to see what the droid needed. Hux had noticed that Lita was still a little nervous around Millicent. She was familiar with droids but a cat scared her. Hux was annoyed that he was endeared by such behavior. She was wasting time.

Hux still couldn’t shake the feeling after their shift had ended.

“Sir, is there anything I can get you?”

“No, Officer, thank you.”

Lita sat in the living room finishing up reports while Hux went to shower. Millicent was in an armchair while Lita sat on the sofa. Lita glanced nervously at the little creature as her tail flicked back and forth. Millicent began to yawn.

“Are you tired? You aren’t so bad,” Lita said, leaning forward to scratch her ears.

Millicent’s mouth widened, revealing fangs, and Lita quickly retracted her hand. Millicent was unfazed and shook her head.

The shower turned off and Lita put her datapad aside. She had to ask Hux more about Millicent.

Lita waited by the refresher door and expected Hux to come out clothed. When the door opened, though, he came out with just a towel wrapped around his hips. Lita found herself face to face with his chest.

“S-sir, I’m so sorry! I– uh– I didn’t realize…”

“Yes, Officer?”

_ Stop ogling him! _

Lita tried looking at his face. She decided that was worse and looked down at her feet.

“Never mind, sir. I’m sorry.”

She retreated back to the living room and sat down, hiding her face. She was flushed from embarrassment. She had  _ never  _ reacted like that to seeing someone shirtless _. _

“Officer!”

Lita stood in the doorway of his bedroom.

“Yes, sir?”

“At ease, you can drop the formality for now. Come in.”

She stepped into the bedroom. It was much larger than hers. The decor was mostly the same, though. The bed looked nicer, too. And like it would fit _at least_ two people...

_ Stop looking at his bed. _

“I’m sorry about what happened back there. I didn’t realize-”

“Lita.”

She stopped talking.

“What did you want to ask me?”

“Is Millicent a predator of some sort? She reminds me of creatures I’ve run into in my travels.”

“I’m not sure. Her teeth and behavior would lead me to believe so. Is that all?”

“Yeah, that’s it.”

Lita left the room and went to her own, closing the door so she could avoid Hux for the next few hours.

She shouldn’t be  _ attracted  _ to him! He’s her enemy!

She laid awake that night after her shower. When she did manage to fall asleep, she was startled awake by something brushing against her nose and making it hard to breathe. Millicent had curled up on her chest. Lita grabbed her and stormed into Hux’s bedroom.

“Lights, one hundred percent!”

Hux jolted awake as well.

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing?”

“Your pet tried to kill me!”

He squinted at her from his bed and looked down at Millicent in Lita’s arms. Then his eyes drifted lower. Lita wasn’t wearing pants. She was only in one of  _ his _ undershirts. He tried to rip his eyes away from her bare thighs. Where did she even get his shirt?

“She likes you.”

Lita softened a bit.

“If you’d like, put her on the bed and you may go back to your own room, Officer.”

Lita held Millicent a little closer, noting how she purred.

“I’m keeping her. Sorry.”

Lita took Millicent back to her room.

“Lights, off!” Hux ordered. 

Lita had noticed how he looked at her. Between their run-in earlier and just now, Lita found herself fantasizing about how it would feel to have him pressed against her. How it would feel to be held down by her hips, while she begged him for  _ more.  _

He wasn’t overly muscular, more toned than anything else. Armitage Hux was an attractive man. Lita allowed herself relief from his effect on her, letting one hand wander down between her legs. 

Hux wasn’t in too different of a mindset. The sight of Lita standing there in just his shirt had awakened something within him. He groaned slightly at the images playing in his mind. Hux thought of her legs wrapped around his hips while he held Lita’s hands on either side of her head. 

_ “A-Armitage.” _

Hux snapped out of his fantasy when he heard both of their datapads chirp.

Lita withdrew her hand from her panties and leaned over to grab her datapad. She looked over the message that had come through. Security and tech would be performing updates on the system throughout the cycle depending on when officers were on shift.

That wasn’t bad.

Then the power went out, bathing every room in darkness.

“General?”

“Officer?”

“Just making sure you’re still alive.”

“It’s routine. Part of the system upgrades. It won’t be long.”

It was eerily silent without the hum of electronics in the room.

Lita didn’t like the dark. Anything could be lurking around the corner. It made her feel weak but she got up and felt her way down the hall to Hux’s room.

Sitting with someone would make it better and while he wasn’t her top choice, it was better than being alone.

“Sir?”

“Yes, Lita?”

She took a deep breath, gripping the doorframe.

“Can I sit in here with you? At least until the lights come back on?”

He was silent.

“I’m sorry, this is ridiculous, I’ll go back to my own-”

“Sit down.”

Lita shuffled forward, feeling for the bed or  _ anything  _ she could sit on. Her hand made contact with something.

“That was my shoulder.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Hux will do in this situation.”

Lita held onto his shoulder and managed to sit on the bed. It was much softer than hers.

“You’re afraid of the dark.”

“No! I’m just… uneasy when my surroundings aren’t familiar to me.”

“You can let go of me now.”

Lita pulled her hand away and put it in her lap.

Millicent, apparently, disliked the dark as well. There was a crash from the kitchen, followed by her hissing at whatever fell.

When Lita had heard the crash, she flinched and reached back out to grab Hux. She grabbed his shirt and he reached up, removing her grip on his shirt and opting to hold her hand instead. Neither of them thought anything of it.

“She always gets like this during security upgrades. And evacuation drills.” He sounded amused. “I’ve had her since she was a kitten and she always behaves like this.”

They sat in silence for a little bit. Lita began absentmindedly running her thumb across Hux’s hand. 

“I should go. Thank you for-” Lita stood while she spoke but was stopped when Hux pulled her back. She stumbled and, when Hux tried to help her regain her footing, sent them both tumbling onto the bed.

“Are you ok?”

Hux didn’t speak. He was too focused on how close they were and the hold he had on Lita’s waist.

“Hux?”

The electricity came back on.

“Lights, twenty percent,” he ordered. Lita breathed a sigh of relief. Then she also noticed how close they were.

“Sorry for– uh– all this.” Lita tried to push herself up with the hand he didn’t have a firm hold on. 

Hux didn’t hear what she said. He saw her lips move but didn’t process the sound. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

“I’d like to kiss you.” He said it before he could stop himself. Lita didn’t respond immediately and he stammered, trying to take it back.

Lita leaned down, pressing her lips to his. Hux kept one hand on her waist and the other moved to rest on the back of her neck. She shifted and started pressing kisses to the underside of Hux’s jaw and down his neck.

They both pulled away when Hux moaned.

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone that far.”

“It’s fine.” His voice was strained. Lita could feel why he sounded so nervous. She climbed off of him and checked the time.

“I’m going to get ready and then get some caf.”

Lita hurried back to her room, shooting a message to Poe letting him know about the upgrades happening throughout the day. It would be a good way to get into the network.

Hux was already in the living room and ready for work when Lita finished getting dressed.

“I’d like my usual tea for this shift.”

“Yes, sir.”

He was back to being his usual self. Lita sighed, knowing he’d probably be harder on her now. Which meant she’d have a difficult time with their living situation.

He was typing on a monitor when Lita returned and placed the tea on his desk.

“Thank you, Officer Cetrye.”

“Of course, sir.”

She opened her datapad, beginning to go over his schedule for the day. A few briefings, two meetings about promotions and his usual rounds.

Lita didn’t even notice when Hux got up from his desk and came to stand by her. Before she could ask what he needed when she  _ did  _ notice, Hux grabbed her jaw and kissed her.

Maybe this would make it even easier to get intel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn? I don’t know her  
> Also that BB unit is based off of one of my dogs


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Lita begin to trust one another more. However, they’ve been keeping their relationship secret from someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter so it’s a little shorter. Next chapter is gonna be Long and is mostly written already.

To say Hux was unsure of physical affection was an understatement. He liked kissing and when Lita would hold his hand but they didn’t do much beyond that. Lita had kissed his neck a few times and Hux had requested she sit on his lap once. That was it. This was comfortable for him. He wanted more and could tell Lita did as well, but neither of them said anything. Lita didn’t want to rush him and possibly ruin what they had and what she was working for. Hux just didn’t know how to approach the topic without scaring her off.

Hux had dismissed Lita before his last meeting, which was with the Supreme Leader. She wasn’t allowed in those meetings anyway so he had let her go back to their quarters.

Lita had gone to call Poe, knowing the meeting would take a while.

“Hey, buddy, what’s going on?”

“I don’t have a lot of time. There’s some gala coming up in one standard month on, um, Arkanis! Try to send a security breach then. After that, I’ll be stationed somewhere else. I have to go.”

“Be safe.”

“I will. I promise.”

The call ended and Lita hid the datapad again.

She grabbed Millicent from where she was curled up on Lita’s pillow and took her out to the living room. Millicent made a chirping sound, possibly protesting being awakened.

The moment Lita put her down, she ran back to Lita’s bedroom to get up on the bed.

The door slid open and Hux entered. He looked rather smug about his meeting.

Lita stood, clasping her hands behind her back, as though they were still on duty.

“Good evening, sir. Did your meeting with the Supreme Leader go well?”

“It did indeed. At ease, Officer.”

She relaxed and went over to Hux.

“Do you need something?” There was a somewhat teasing tone to his voice.

“Kiss, please?”

Lita had learned rather quickly that Hux liked control and asserting his power in  _ all  _ situations, professional or otherwise.

He seemed to ponder her request. Lita started to think she had done something wrong or that she had misinterpreted his tone.

“I’m not sure, Officer. Have you earned such a reward?”

She was relieved that he was still trying to be playful. While he wasn’t great at it, she appreciated the effort and he was slowly getting better.

“I’d think so.”

The  _ one  _ thing he couldn’t resist was when Lita silently begged for his affection and attention. The pleading eyes and slightly pouty lower lip coupled with the way she looked up at him through her lashes was what did him in. He  _ loved _ it. Loved that he was even  _ worthy  _ of her attention and such behavior. 

“Come here, darling.”

Lita took a step forward, getting just within his reach. Hux reached out, placing his hand on the small of her back and pulling Lita against him. She gasped quietly and angled her head to look up at him, lips parted slightly. Hux was suddenly afraid he had been too rough but saw how she still looked at him with such adoration that he was comforted and spurred on by her reaction.

“Hux, please kiss me.”

“First name, please, darling. We’re in private.”

“Armitage.” It came out closer to a whine accompanied by the pleading eyes.

He finally leaned down, cupping Lita’s cheek as he pressed his lips to hers.

Hux trailed his lips down to Lita’s neck, kissing anywhere he could reach without removing her uniform.

He heard her gasp again and kissed that spot again, his teeth accidentally grazing her skin. Lita softly moaned. Hux bit down, making Lita moan much louder this time. She let out a shuddering breath when he kissed that spot to soothe the bite.

Lita had moaned before she could try to bite it back. She was starved from soft and intimate affection. DJ had been more of the “hit it and quit it” type and she hadn’t really been with anyone between him and Ben.

Hux experimentally licked her throat. Lita giggled and tilted her head further back. It tickled. 

“Did you… like that?”

“Yes, I did. But I would also like to shower.”

Armitage quickly released his hold.

“Of course.”

Lita felt guilty about her actions. She felt like she was leading Armitage on. She enjoyed his company and found him very attractive but knew this couldn’t last. At the end of the day, they were enemies, whether he knew it or not. But she couldn’t just break this off without explanation. It would make her job hell. 

Armitage, on the other hand, was distracted while Lita showered. He had spent an unusual amount of time during their shift preoccupied by some of the smallest things Lita had done. Before leaving his office, she had inspected his uniform and coat and, upon finding cat hair and some of her own hair, gently brushed off his clothes, running her hands down his chest. She had then stood on her toes to press a kiss to Hux’s jaw. 

While her personality had originally resembled an angry loth-cat, she had ended up being quite friendly and even  _ sweet _ . She still had that animalistic quality with people she didn’t like, though, as was often demonstrated on shift. But she  _ trusted _ him enough to behave differently. 

Lita got out of the shower and immediately went to her room. She was tired after working both the night and morning cycle shifts and wanted to lie down.

She had stayed up for  _ days  _ while on jobs before but work here was far more taxing.

While physically she was exhausted, the moment she laid down, Lita was fully awake. This happened often. She could be exhausted but completely awake all at once.

Maybe it was due to the fact that Hux had asked her to start sleeping in his bed during their break. Or that they had nearly been caught kissing by Ellaria and Lieutenant Mitaka during the morning cycle shift.

Lieutenant Mitaka seemed to have picked up on what was happening. Ellaria hadn’t.

Perhaps it was better to keep it that way.

Ellaria knowing would possibly cause trouble for Lita. If she looked too far into Lita’s mind, Ellaria would see her past with Ben and maybe even her true intentions for being here. Which would get her charged with treason and possibly even killed. Probably both.

And she would hurt Armitage.

No! He was her enemy! She was doing this for information. Right? Of course. There was no other reason.

_ Unless? _

She pushed the thought back. 

Lita had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn’t realized that Ellaria was in the living room speaking to her brother. Probably about that gala next month and whatever speech he had to give at the event.

Lita didn’t even think twice before going into the living room. She was going to ask Hux if he’d like to lie down with her. She stopped short when she saw Ellaria sitting on the sofa with Millicent in her lap.

Ellaria didn’t seem bothered at all. Then she looked more closely at Lita’s attire. Ellaria turned to look at her brother.

“Are you two– never mind, I don’t want to know. That’s your business.” She stood to leave and Millicent leapt off her lap.

“Ellaria, wait.”

She looked betrayed but stuck around anyway.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Armitage?”

“I was going to. I advised Lita to not say anything either because of the rules the order has in place. We wanted to say something earlier.”

“No more secrets. From either of you, please.”

“Of course,” Lita said. She mentally kicked herself. Her entire reason for being here was a secret.

Stars, this was getting more difficult every day. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lita and Hux begin to feel something more for one another and attend the annual Officer’s Ball together. However, a few people look to ruin their good time and relationship.  
> Lita also learns new information about Lady Hux that would benefit her friends back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for two sex scenes in this chapter. And the fact that it’s really long. Had a lot of fun writing/developing this one! Hope you enjoy!

Neither of them knew how to approach the topic of the gala to one another. Lita just assumed that, as a lower rank and someone who hadn’t been in the First Order long, she wouldn’t be invited to attend.

“The annual officer’s ball is coming up.”

“Should I arrange anything for you, sir?”

Lita was sitting beside Hux on the sofa in their quarters, datapad in hand.

“I was going to ask if you’d attend with me. Or you could go alone.”

“Are you asking me on a date, General?”

He stammered and his face flushed. Lita giggled and put her datapad down. She gently cupped Hux’s face and pressed her lips to his.

“I’d love to go with you.”

Ellaria was  _ ecstatic  _ when Lita told her she’d be attending the following morning over breakfast. 

“What is it anyway?”

“The officer’s ball is an annual event the First Order holds to impress those who finance us and for a lot of posturing between high ranking officials on other ships and bases. Older academy students attend, as well as families of officers and personnel. I attended my first when I was sixteen and went with my mother.”

So it would be a good way to get information. If officials were showing off and attempting to one-up each other, there would be a lot to be overheard.

“What’s the dress code?”

“It’s formal. High ranking officers usually wear dress uniforms but everyone else just wears normal formalwear.”

“So, your brother, as an example, would wear a dress uniform?”

“Yes. I could help you find something to wear! If you’d like, of course.”

“I’d appreciate that actually.”

Lita felt guilty befriending Ellaria. As sweet as she may have seemed, they were technically enemies. It helped Lita get her job done, gaining the trust of both General Hux and his sister, but the risks were high.

Work was slow. Lita mostly just followed Hux around, listening to him bark orders at the bridge officers. She would take notes down or show him urgent messages on her datapad, but few words were exchanged between them during work hours. Unless, of course, they had privacy.

“Officer Cetrye!”

“Yes, sir?”

“Come along!”

“Of course, sir.”

They were going to his office after their rounds on the bridge.

Of course, that was usually their schedule.

Today they passed by his office. The hallway they turned down was completely empty. 

“Sir, we passed y-”

“A slight change of schedule today. I have a meeting with the Supreme Leader.”

“Am I to join or wait outside?”

Lita prayed she wouldn’t have to join. Being around Ellaria was risky, yes, but Snoke was a terrifying thought.

“You’ll wait outside for me.”

“Understood, sir.”

Luckily, there was a bench outside the room. Lita strained to listen in on their meeting. She couldn’t hear much.

_ Damn soundproofing. _

She strained a little and finally picked up something.

“Do not let that girl distract you.”

“Of course, Supreme Leader.”

_ Oh. _

Maybe her work was paying off. Not only leaking intel to Poe and Leia, but also effectively distracting the First Order’s figurehead. It’s not that she  _ hated  _ Hux. She enjoyed his company enough. Besides Ellaria, Armitage was the nicest person to Lita in the First Order.

She scolded herself for this. She wasn’t supposed to feel  _ anything  _ for anyone while here. Her orders had been specific enough.  _ “Get information any way you can and send it back to us.” _

Well, Poe  _ had _ said in “any way she could.”

Lita pretended as though she hadn’t been listening when Armitage exited the room. His hair was slightly out of place and a small section hung over his forehead. His lip was also bleeding a little.

“Are you alright, sir?” No answer. “Not successful, then?”

“Now is  _ not  _ the time, Officer!” he growled.

Lita shied away from him, glancing down at her boots.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Come along,  _ Officer.”  _ He grabbed her bicep and practically dragged Lita back to his office. 

“G-general, please, I’m sorry!” she pleaded the moment the door closed behind them.

“Be quiet.” He was angry and would need to get out his pent up frustration after their shift ended. Which meant they’d be spending time at the shooting range.

Lita pouted slightly at his tone, looking up at Hux through her lashes.

He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Sit down, Officer.”

“Yes, sir.”

Lita sat down on the sofa that was near his desk. It wasn’t comfortable. She usually was the only one to occupy it during the day. There had been a few times Hux slept on it since he had a tendency to run on minimal sleep.

Armitage sat beside her, placing his hands on Lita’s jaw. He rushed forward, pressing his lips to hers. She could taste blood. She pulled away slightly and wiped away the remainder of it with her thumb. Lita wiped any away from her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Lay back for me, love.”

Lita obliged, lying back on the sofa and pulling Armitage down with her by the lapels of his coat.

As he leaned down again, there was a knock on the door. Hux looked up at the door as Lita pushed herself up to kiss his neck. 

“What is it?!” He bit back a moan when Lita’s teeth grazed his flesh.

“It’s just me!” Ellaria called back.

“Can you come back later? I’m busy, Ellaria.”

There was a pause.

“I’m bored!”

A message came across his datapad.

_ E. Dollsta-Hux: I’ll go to the bridge and do rounds there. Enjoy your time with Lita.  _

He sent one back.

_ A. Hux: thank you _

“Your sister is helping me fit in better at the Officer’s Ball.”

“She’s been attending them long enough to know what she’s talking about. I believe this will be the thirteenth time she’s attended.”

Lita pulled him back down for another kiss. She pulled Hux closer by the back of his neck as one hand trailed down his waist. His hands stayed stationary along her jaw. When her hand reached his belt, he suddenly pulled away and sat up.

“Not now, darling.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Later. When we aren’t working.”

He had been getting more comfortable with affection as of late. At first, their affection had been somewhat innocent. There had been a time last week where it had escalated into frantic grinding that had resulted in Hux getting flustered after coming in his pants and sitting awake in a different room after taking a  _ very _ long shower. They kept it rather chaste after that. The most indecent thing they had done, aside from the grinding, had been when Lita straddled Armitage’s lap while they kissed. 

When they returned to the bridge, Ellaria was standing with Lieutenant Mitaka and going over data with him. He said something quietly to her and Ellaria smiled approvingly back. 

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Ellaria said, patting his shoulder before joining Armitage and Lita. “You have lipstick on your neck,” she told Hux.

Lita made sure nobody was looking before wiping it away for him.

“Sorry about that, sir.”

When their shift finally ended and they entered their quarters, Lita nearly collapsed down onto the sofa. She had her hands over her eyes. Someone had turned the lights up from their usual setting. Probably maintenance when they sent the cleaning droids through.

“Lights, fifteen percent!” When the lights lowered, Lita uncovered her eyes. 

Hux sat beside her, putting his coat over the back of an armchair.

“I’ll let you rest for a little and then we’re going shooting.”

“You’re still upset about Snoke?”

Hux gave Lita a glare of warning.

“You seemed frustrated earlier. I could help with that. In a way that won’t mean we have to go down to the range, of course.”

“Enlighten me, then, Lita.”

She placed a hand on his knee, slowly moving it upward.

“I’ve noticed, Armitage, that you’re much more relaxed after you’ve had an orgasm.”

“That was  _ one  _ time.”

“You’re not quiet when you touch yourself in the shower,” Lita replied, her hand coming to stop at his inner thigh. “May I?”

“Yes.”

Lita grabbed Hux’s cock through his pants, making him take a sharp breath.

“Is this ok?”

“Don’t stop.”

“Maybe I could do more?”

“Get on your knees, then, Officer.”

“Yes, sir.”

Lita moved off the couch and knelt down between his spread thighs. She began undoing his pants, pulling them and his underwear down enough. She teasingly licked him, causing Hux to let out a shuddering breath. He groaned when Lita took his cock into her mouth and began to suck and lick him.

Hux grabbed a handful of her hair, guiding her at a pace he liked.

He hadn’t told Lita that she was the first person to show interest in him sexually. He had been kissed before. One time. It had been a hookup he still had bitter feelings about. Lita, though, wanted him to be comfortable and make him feel good. This was the first time he had been comfortable enough to let her actually do anything.

He softly moaned her name before coming in her mouth. Lita pulled away and climbed back up beside him on the sofa as Hux adjusted his uniform.

“Thank you, my darling.”

Lita didn’t reply, just moved closer until she was practically in his lap. She nuzzled her face against his neck and sighed contentedly.

“Do you feel better?”

“Much.”

Stars, he may love this woman.

Lita felt his change in demeanor. The way Hux gently stroked her hair and pulled her to be fully in his lap was new. She had even noticed it the night before when they were in bed and Hux had himself propped up on one elbow, gazing down at Lita with a feeling she couldn’t, or rather didn’t  _ want,  _ to identify.

She had a fleeting thought to leave. Or fake her death. Anything to avoid being hurt again. 

***

Ellaria had handled Lita’s wardrobe after having her be measured and fitted by a tailor. It wasn’t the same one she had met on her first day. This was Ellaria’s personal tailor. The garment bag was delivered to the hotel room Lita and Armitage were in the day of the ball after a fitting earlier that week. Ellaria, who wanted to surprise Lita, had her blindfolded during the fittings.

Armitage had been getting rather frisky with Lita the moment they had arrived on Arkanis for the event. When they were making sure everything was in order, his hand had wandered, grabbing Lita’s ass when he was sure nobody was looking. Phasma saw him do it.

When they got up to their room, he had pinned Lita down to the bed and kissed her.

“A-Armitage, wait.”

He pulled away.

“Can we wait until tonight?”

Hux sat up and helped Lita to do the same.

“Of course, my dear.”

“Thank you.”

“Perhaps we should get ready.”

Hux nearly had a heart attack when Lita asked for his help with her dress. She needed his help lacing up the back to keep it secure. The back was mostly open but had a ribbon that laced through a few times to fill space and keep the dress in place. The inside lining of the skirt was a deep red to contrast against the black exterior of the dress.

The contact with her bare skin caused his hands to shake a bit. Despite living together and sharing a bed, Hux hadn’t seen Lita show this much skin. She usually slept in one of his undershirts, so he had seen her legs but never her upper body showing this much.

This was the first time he saw the scarring where Lita’s skin met prosthetic on her shoulder. Hux had to remind himself that, when he looked down at Lita to speak to her, to not let his eyes wander to her chest.

He also noted that she had a small vibroblade strapped to her thigh. The straps that held it in place looked like a leather garter from the front but a side view revealed the blade in a sheath.

“Thank you.”

Ellaria and Phasma were already down in the ballroom when they arrived. Phasma wore a dress uniform for formal events instead of her armor. Ellaria was the vision of elegance in a tight black gown with a slit up the leg. She held Phasma’s arm and had angled her body so she was slightly pressed up against Phasma to whisper something to her. Phasma looked vaguely amused by what Ellaria told her.

Everyone wanted a chance to talk to Hux. Lita just stood beside him, arm linked with his. 

“General, a pleasure to see you again.”

“Councilor Pryde.”

_ Oh no.  _

Lita felt uncomfortable from the tension. She had met Pryde during a council meeting but wasn’t familiar with him. She was familiar, however, with his son.

“You’ve met my aide in the past, haven’t you, Councilor?”

“Yes, but I don’t recall your name, dear.”

“Lita.”

“Of course, the former rebel.”

“Former bounty hunter,” Lita corrected.

“Of course, how could I forget the decision to bring the random Mandalorian who rescued my daughter-in-law and then subsequently ruined my son’s marriage into our ranks?” The way he smiled while asking such a thing was unpleasant. Then his eyes moved to the emblem tattooed on Lita’s right arm. A mythosaur skull. He seemed amused but not in a good way. 

Her smile became more strained than it had been before. Pryde looked at Lita’s left arm.

“How did you get such an injury?”

“Your son, actually. He shot me and blew my arm clean off. Think of me ruining his marriage as payback for nearly killing me.”

Now things were uncomfortable between all three of them. Pryde was the first to leave. Lita wished she could’ve worn sleeves. There was too much to explain when her arms were left bare. Too many questions to be asked. 

Ellaria swooped in to talk to them next.

“I figured I’d save you two from any other Imperials. Or Academy students wanting to get into the general’s good favor. Little do they know, Armitage has no good favor.”

When she brought them to Phasma, someone else joined. Kylo Ren.

He did look rather handsome dressed up like this.

“I thought you didn’t attend these events anymore, Ren.”

“Your sister begged me to join, General, since I’ve been away for so long. I see you’ve made some changes in the staff as well.”

“I see. Commander Ren, this is my aide, Lita. Lita, this is Kylo Ren.”

Neither of them made a move to greet one another. Ben looked both confused and angry. Lita was the first to speak.

“Lord Ren and I know each other very well, General.”

Hux knew that Lita and Kylo hadn’t met during her time as his aide. He vaguely recalled Ellaria mentioning  _ why  _ Lita was important to Ren but that was too long ago. He couldn’t remember what the reason was, just the fact that she was valuable to the First Order. He did agree about her value. 

“How do you know one another?” Phasma asked. Ellaria held her arm a little tighter as a warning. Phasma knew  _ exactly  _ what she was doing. She was bored and wanted a little fun. 

Lita looked down at the ground briefly.

“Commander Ren and I were lovers.” Hux’s jaw clenched at Lita’s statement. “But that’s a thing of the past now.”

Now Ben’s jaw tensed. He nearly cracked a tooth when he saw the look Lita gave Hux. The wide eyes and fluttering lashes as she held onto his arm made Ben furious.

“Doesn’t the First Order frown upon relationships among personnel, General? Especially from your position of power, it could seem that you’re taking advantage of Officer Cetrye.”

Ellaria and Lita both shifted uncomfortably. While Ben’s jab had been aimed at both Lita and Hux, it also applied to Ellaria. Phasma seemed amused. 

“Perhaps, Ren, it would be better for you to stay out of such business. You’ll only make a fool of yourself.”

“Boys, let’s be civil with one another tonight,” Ellaria interjected.

Hux shifted to have an arm around Lita’s waist. He wouldn’t have usually shown this much affection in public, but anything to spite Ren was on the table.

A few officers were lingering nearby. Perhaps awaiting an opportunity to speak with such high ranking officers. Or they wanted to watch the ongoing scene progress.

“Of course. I have business to attend to, if you’ll all excuse me.” Hux kissed Lita on the cheek before going to speak with other officers.

“Don’t take it personally. He’s never had a date to any of these events,” Ellaria said. “I’ll make sure he circles back to you.”

“We should also go around to speak with the other councilors,” Phasma reminded Ellaria.

That left Lita alone with Ben.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I work here.”

“You… switched sides?”

“General Hux offered me a job while I was on a bounty. The Resistance had called me for a job and I was captured on it. Hux offered me a position for my own safety. So I wouldn’t nearly be killed constantly.”

“You left?”

“I did some bounty hunting for a few years before coming here. I like being self-employed better but the healthcare here isn’t bad. Things changed after  _ you _ left so I took time away.”

It was all true to an extent. Except for the part about the Resistance’s treatment. They had begged Lita to stay and send a different spy in her place. 

One of the council members, an older Imperial, caught Ben’s attention.

“I’ll leave you to your work, Lord Ren.”

Lita went to the bar and got a glass of some pink liquor.

“Officer Cetrye, I’m surprised to see you without the general for once.”

“Lieutenant Pryde, I was actually just about to go looking for him.”

Varric had a glass in his hand and was wearing a dress uniform that was similar to the one Armitage and Phasma wore, only less impressive. 

“I see you’ve caught Lord Ren’s eye.”

“I wouldn’t put it that way.” Lita was eager to change the subject. “I met your father.”

“Oh?”

“Told him you shot my arm off.”

“And why would you do that?”

“He asked what happened to me. I told the truth.”

Lita was now noticing just how  _ strange  _ it was to see Phasma and Ellaria in an event where not everyone knew they were married.

Phasma, much like Varric had, acted as Ellaria’s “bodyguard.”

“Ellaria has always had to keep up appearances and pretend to follow the Order’s rules. When I was with her, our marriage was allowed and encouraged by Snoke. With Phasma it’s more difficult. Too high risk for them to be found out.”

Lita had forgotten Varric was walking with her. Apparently he had noticed her watching them.

“Because of rank?”

“Yes. Ellaria works for the Supreme Leader and is the only true Sith in the First Order. Anyone could get to Phasma by using her if it were public knowledge. Getting Ellaria would cause Phasma’s downfall and possibly even that of the Knights of Ren.”

“Then why does Snoke allow it?” Lita asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“It keeps Ellaria occupied. He’s seen what happens when a member of the Hux family is unhappy with the First Order’s running of things. They defect or they’ll commit high treason.” Varric took a drink from his glass. “That family is full of animals pretending to be aristocrats.”

“What do you mean?” Lita asked, realizing she could get enough information from just Varric alone.

“Armitage and Phasma killed his father. It was his idea but she did it. Ellaria will do anything for the Supreme Leader's approval. Even if that means massacring anyone who speaks a word against him. There was an entire ship she was sent to slaughter over their views of how the Supreme Leader’s been running things. And she killed a group of older Imperial veterans with his approval. She’s not as sweet as she wants to seem.” His hand began to snake around Lita’s waist, pulling her closer, his mouth against her ear as he continued speaking. “They need tight leashes. That’s why I married Ellaria. To keep her in line and pleased. Phasma does the same. Probably why Armitage has been keeping you so close to him. All that pent up frustration takes a toll on his work.” Apparently being this close to Lita while saying such horrible things had turned Varric on. Lita was desperate to get out of his grasp and away from him. “Keep the general pleased and everyone will thank you, Officer.” She considered reaching for her knife and stabbing him. 

“Let go of me, Lieutenant.” She had gotten the information she had wanted. Now she just wanted to get away. 

“The General made an excellent choice with you. Too bad he isn’t one to share, though. I’d love to bend you over and fu-”

Lita jabbed her elbow into Varric’s stomach, making him release her just enough to get away. She found Ellaria and Phasma first.

“If you’ll excuse me, Councilor,” Ellaria said, breaking away from the older man and bringing Lita to stand with her and Phasma. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

“I can feel panic radiating off of you.”

“Just got a little overwhelmed is all.”

“Let’s sit on one of the balconies, then.”

Ellaria grabbed Lita’s free hand and took her outside while Phasma followed closely behind.

“Darling, could you find Armitage?” Ellaria asked Phasma.

“Of course.”

They kissed before Phasma went back inside.

It didn’t take long for Phasma to find and retrieve Hux.

“What happened?”

“We were all feeling a little overwhelmed,” Ellaria explained, standing from where she and Lita had been sitting down on a stone bench. She dropped her voice when she got closer. “Varric was talking to her before she found me. He was starting to get physical with her.”

“Of course he was,” Armitage scoffed.

Ellaria and Phasma went back inside while Hux sat beside Lita on the bench. 

“Are you cold?”

Lita shook her head but shivered, revealing she had lied. Hux took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders.

“Can’t have my aide falling ill.”

Lita laughed softly and pulled the coat closer around her shoulders.

“What did he say to you?”

“Ren?” She played dumb partially to avoid thinking about what Varric had said. She was going to give the information to Poe, but didn’t want to jeopardize her relationship with Hux over something Varric had said. 

“No, Pryde.”

“It was stupid. Don’t even know why I’m upset.”

“From what I heard, he got physical with you.”

“Apparently restraining people who are clearly afraid turns him on.” Lita sighed and focused on something on the ground. “He said that you only keep me around as an outlet for your frustration and that if you would share, he’d have his way with me too.”

“I see. Well, the Lieutenant will be very shocked when he finds that I can still punish him for his actions.”

Lita kept her head down. She normally kept her cool in bad situations but Varric had actually frightened her. She didn’t have to be Force sensitive to know that there was something  _ off  _ about him.

Hux put a hand over hers. He still had gloves on but the sentiment was the same.

“I won’t let him lay a hand on you, my darling.” Lita scooted closer to him and Hux put an arm around her shoulders.

“You’re not as bad as I thought you were when I first met you.”

“Which time? When you first started working for me or when you called me stupid?”

“When I called you stupid.”

They sat outside a little longer before returning to the event. He stayed with Lita the rest of the time, except when he had to give some closing words as the party wound down. She still stood in the front of the crowd watching him alongside Phasma, Ellaria and Kylo.

Only a handful of officers remained in the room. Ellaria and Ben were speaking off to the side while Phasma lingered nearby.

“We’re going to retire for the night,” Hux told Phasma. Lita was leaning against his arm, exhausted from the party and socializing. 

“Remember what I told you,” she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

For a second, Lita thought that her cover was blown. She realized, however, that it was not once she and Hux stepped into the elevator and he slid the card to allow them penthouse access.

When they got up to the room, Lita’s first thought was to try messaging Poe while Hux showered. She had received some pretty important information. Then she remembered what she had said to Hux earlier that day.

“Officer, come here.”

Lita crossed her arms over her chest.

“Officer, don’t make me tell you again.”

She took a step towards Hux.

Phasma had told him to be dominant, not accounting for how Lita would react. Or she did and had warned him beforehand.

“Be a good girl and come here, my darling officer.”

_ That  _ got Lita to listen. She took a few more steps towards Hux. When she was within his reach, Hux grabbed Lita by her waist and pulled her against him.

“I haven’t gotten you out of my head since I saw you in that dress. I might just keep you in it while I fuck you. Would you like that, my darling?” Hux grabbed Lita’s jaw to make her look at him. 

“Yes, sir.”

Hux suddenly dropped to his knees, grabbing Lita’s hips and kissing the fabric covering her stomach.

When he had asked Phasma what he should do, her response had been simple.  _ “Go down on her and don’t use your teeth too much.”  _ She had given no explanation on  _ how _ , but Hux planned on following that advice.

He pushed up her skirt and Lita held the fabric up around her waist. Her head fell back slightly as he kissed any bare skin he could reach.

“Why the knife?”

His question took Lita out of her daze.

“Protection. For either of us.”

Hux considered her answer for a moment. He liked the way it looked strapped to her thigh. 

“Wear it more often. Even over your uniform.”

“Yes, sir.”

Lita gasped when he nipped at her inner thigh.

“May I?” he asked, hands resting on the waistband of her panties.

“Yes, please.”

He pulled them down and let them fall around her ankles.

“Armitage, take off your gloves.”

Lita watched as he used his teeth to pull the gloves from his hands before he dropped the gloves on the floor and leaned back in.

It’s not that he was  _ bad.  _ He wasn’t particularly  _ good,  _ though. He didn’t seem to really know what he was doing.

“Ouch! Armitage, stop.”

He pulled away. He had used his teeth and, while trying to finger Lita, hadn’t managed to get her wet enough for it to be comfortable.

“What’s wrong?” He seemed slightly frustrated. Not with Lita, but with himself. Everything they had done so far revolved around his pleasure and Hux just wanted to reciprocate. 

“Have you… ever done this before?”

He looked down slightly.

“Was I that bad?”

“Not bad, just inexperienced. There’s a difference.”

Lita helped him to stand and then had him sit on the bed. She stood before him.

“May I?” she asked, motioning towards his lap.

“Of course.”

Lita straddled Hux’s lap and leaned in to kiss his jaw.

“Let me be in control, baby.” She was starting to slowly grind against him, feeling his erection against her.

“Let me make you feel good,” he begged, breathing becoming shallow. “Mistress,  _ please _ . I  _ want _ to make you feel good.”

_ Oh _ . That wasn’t what Lita had expected but she wasn’t complaining. She stood suddenly, making Armitage  _ whine  _ from the loss of contact. There was a wet spot on his trousers from her grinding. 

“Undress for me and sit up against the headboard.”

He obeyed and began to undress, allowing Lita to kiss his neck and collarbones, sucking a few hickeys where she could reach.

Armitage suddenly pulled Lita closer and kissed her.

“I want you. Please, darling.”

“Get on the bed.” He sat centered on the bed against the headboard. “So obedient and eager to please, aren’t you?” Lita asked, straddling him once again. 

“Yes, mistress.” Hux grabbed Lita’s waist and leaned forward, kissing her neck.

“Maybe I should reward you.”

He was going to respond but the words were drowned out by a moan as she sank down on him. Lita stayed still for a moment, turning her attention to his neck once again. 

“More. Please _ , more,  _ darling _.” _

Lita began to ride Hux at a somewhat moderate pace. Enough for both of them to enjoy it but not to speed it along.

“How’s this, baby?”

He moaned and buried his face against her neck.

“Tell me, Armitage.”

“Good! So good!”

Lita moaned as she began to pick up her pace and grabbed Hux’s hands, putting them on her breasts. He squeezed lightly, making Lita moan quietly. Hux reached up, pushing the straps on her dress down her shoulders, exposing more skin.

“Are you going to come?”

“Yes! Please, mistress, I want to-” Armitage’s sentence was cut short by a moan as his eyes rolled back.

“Such a good boy,” Lita said softly, kissing Hux again as she climbed off of his lap. He whined at her words.

They laid there for a second before deciding to get cleaned up. It was late.

Armitage surveyed the hickeys Lita had left on his neck and chest as she washed her face.

“You are vicious,” he commented. “I didn’t realize  _ this  _ could happen. Not complaining, just observing.”

“I’ve always been told I’m soft and caring when I take a dominant role. I’ve never been called  _ vicious _ . Besides, it’s perfectly normal to give and receive those.”

“Perhaps next time, I could do the same?”

“I hope you do. And perhaps I’ll be submissive next time.”

As they laid together, Lita looked at his neck.

“Maybe I could’ve held back a little.”

“Don’t. I liked it.”

When they both woke up in the morning it was a shock to see Phasma sitting in the armchair in the corner of the bedroom.

“Your sister asked me to come find you for breakfast.”

“Phasma! How did you get up here?!”

“Don’t give me a key next time.” She turned her attention to Lita. “I see you treated him well.”

Lita didn’t say anything but hid her face against Hux’s shoulder.

“We’ll be downstairs when you two are ready. Possibly with the lieutenants, much to my dismay.”

“Well, Lieutenant Mitaka is one of Ellaria’s only friends and Varric is the father of  _ one  _ of her children.”

“Yes, but I hate Varric.”

“Let’s just hope my niece’s father doesn’t show up as well. We’ll be down shortly. Go.”

Phasma left, allowing Lita and Hux to get ready.

“How did you sleep, Officer?”

“I slept alright. I’m going to shower before we go down.”

Hux had showered before bed the previous night. This had allowed Lita to actually be able to contact Poe about the information she had found and send him a few files. 

It didn’t take them too long to get ready. The luxury of wearing a uniform was that it was easy to get dressed.

“I didn’t know your sister had  _ two _ kids.”

“Harlow, who you’ve met, is always on the Finalizer with his parents. Aviva’s father travels more and she’s only two so I don’t even see her that often.”

Lita thought about it for longer than she should have. Phasma and Ellaria had been married for almost five years, but if Aviva was two, that meant it must have been political to have her. Or an accident.

Varric and Mitaka were both sitting at the table with Ellaria and Phasma. There were three open seats. One each for Lita and Armitage and then a third that would probably remain open.

“General, was there an attempt on your life last night?” Varric asked before taking a drag off of a cigarette.

“What do you mean?” Armitage was already annoyed by him. It was too early for this.

“There’s a bruise on your neck.”

Lita kept her cool, pouring some caf for herself as they spoke.

“Officer, did someone attack you as well?”

“No, Lieutenant. Although, I do think you would’ve heard if there was an attempt on General Hux’s life.”

“Oh! General, I had no idea your aide was  _ full service.  _ Do you pay her extra for such behavior?”

“Varric!” Ellaria shouted. “Would you  _ please  _ shut up for once in your life?”

Phasma calmly laid a hand over Ellaria’s in an attempt to keep her from killing Varric.

“Of course. My apologies, Lady Hux.”

Lita brought her mug up to her lips, attempting to hide a smile. She loved seeing Lieutenant Pryde be put in his place. Everyone else at the table seemed to share a similar sentiment.

“Will Commander Ren be joining us?” Mitaka asked.

“I asked him to, but I’m not sure he will.”

“Maybe if I left, he would,” Lita offered.

“I don’t think  _ you’re  _ the problem, Officer. Others, perhaps, but not you.”

“You can say it out loud, we all know Ren and Armitage hate one another,” Varric said, smirking. “If the general leaves and the commander joins us, I could protect you from him, Officer Cetrye.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant, but I don’t need  _ your  _ protection from Kylo Ren.”

“I wasn’t talking about Armitage, actually. He  _ really  _ hates Varric,” Ellaria said.

“How could he hate  _ me? _ ”

“How would you like that list delivered to you?” Phasma asked. “Alphabetically? Chronologically, perhaps?”

“Ellaria, make them stop.”

“You started it. Besides, we’re divorced. I don’t have to do any favors for you.” Ellaria rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t pout, you’re an adult, Varric.”

Hux had a hand resting on his thigh, clenching his fist out of frustration. Lita had seen the scars on his palms from how he dug his nails into his skin. She grabbed his hand under the table, intertwining their fingers to stop him from possibly hurting himself.

“If you need to grip something harshly, use my hand. I won’t feel it,” she whispered. It looked as though she had just given him some secret intel to the others, though.

“Don’t you have any sensation in it?”

“I do. Just not pain receptors. I designed it that way.”

The table suddenly seemed much more solemn. Lita glanced over her shoulder to see Kylo Ren getting into the chair beside her.

“Good morning, commander.”

“Officer, I’m surprised to see you.”

“Oh? Why would that be?”

He couldn’t come up with something witty to say back. Not with the way Lita looked at him with doe eyes and fluttering lashes. She knew exactly what she was doing and smiled sweetly at him before turning back to her caf.

Hux had let go of her hand, opting to rest his hand on Lita’s thigh instead.

“Officer, perhaps we should prepare for tonight’s festivities. Make sure everything is in order.”

“Of course, General.”

Ellaria glanced at the time displayed on the wall.

“We still have a little time, Armitage. And you should eat.”

“I will order something to my room. Come along, Officer.”

“Yes, sir.”

Lita followed closely behind Hux as they headed back up to their room.

“You never told me you knew Ren.”

“We grew up together. He was my best friend. I feel responsible for driving him away, though.” She wasn’t going to tell him she and Ben were married.

“Ah, yes, with the Jedi banning emotional attachments.”

“Yeah, that.”

“I… I enjoyed last night.”

The lift stopped at their floor.

“Me too.”

“I know you two are a thing of the past, but I think I should let you know that Ren and Ellaria have a child together.”

“Like you said, a thing of the past.”

She was  _ pissed. _

Tonight’s event was less formal. More of a large scale cocktail party.

They had to check with the hotel staff that everything was still in order for tonight.

Lita was the one to check in on the staff and see the event coordinator about everything.

“General Hux will be very pleased that this has been handled so well. Thank you.” She shook hands with the hotel manager and event planner before heading back upstairs.

Armitage was standing at the mirror, having a crisis about his situation with the hickeys coming up above his uniform.

“Babe? Are you ok?”

He looked helplessly at Lita and gestured to his neck.

“I can fix it. Stay there.”

She sat on the counter and got to work, pressing different powders against his skin to make sure nobody would see the marks but making sure it wouldn’t rub off onto his uniform.

Lita was dreading seeing Ben tonight. Maybe he would skip the event, though. She hoped so. She didn’t want him possibly blowing her cover. Or announcing that she was his wife. Those were both bad situations. For different reasons, but some of them overlapped.

Lita spent her time getting ready thinking over how she would react in a multitude of outcomes. If Ben confronted her privately, she’d argue with him. He had  _ no  _ right to try to come back into her life now. He didn’t deserve her attention.

“Do you need help getting dressed, love?”

“Yes, please. I can’t reach the buttons in the back.”

Lita was silently thanking Ellaria for getting a dress with sleeves for tonight. They were lace and didn’t completely hide everything she wanted out of sight, but her scar and tattoo were both obscured.

Hux finished buttoning up the bodice and pressed a kiss to the back of Lita’s neck. He pulled his gloves on before offering Lita his arm to take her downstairs.

“You seemed lost in thought while getting ready.”

“Just very focused.”

A lie but it kept him from asking too many questions.

Last night had been fun, except for the issues with Ben and Varric. There had been dancing and socializing, but not too much of either. This was just a lot of socializing. Part of being Hux’s aide– not just his date– meant that Lita actually had to talk about work with these other officials and beneficiaries. This included collecting contact information from many of them or setting up possible meetings.

The promises of meetings were all apparently empty. Armitage explained this to her at the bar.

“It’s just a way of them saying that they acknowledge my authority and would be  _ willing  _ to work with me.”

Ellaria was looking spectacularly bored across the room with Phasma and Ben. They were stuck speaking to Varric’s father.

After the tenth (but felt like hundredth) conversation Lita and Hux had, she excused herself to sit in the adjoining gallery. It was empty. There were floor to ceiling windows, overlooking the sea and out into the storm.

She was easily overwhelmed with conversation and social situations.

“Why are you with him?” Ben asked, making Lita jump before turning around.

“He’s my boss. That’s why I’m here with him.”

Ben rolled his eyes and snorted.

“No, I mean why are you screwing him?”

“Excuse me?!”

He was  _ bold  _ and Lita wasn’t comfortable with where this conversation was going.

“You come here, after I  _ waited  _ for you, only to start sleeping with _ Hux?” _

Lita snapped. She wanted to stay calm when talking to him.

“Oh, you waited for me? I had no idea you were so fucking charitable! You waited for me when I was critically injured by one of your officers? How about when you  _ abandoned  _ your family and Poe Dameron had to convince me to not leave to follow you? I would’ve followed you to the ends of the galaxy to prove my love and devotion to you but you left...” Lita’s voice broke and tears began to spill down her cheeks. “You left me and everyone else who loved you and it  _ broke me.  _ I almost joined you and left for the First Order when you did. I would’ve if Poe hadn’t stopped me from doing it because he knew I would hate it and only would’ve done it for you.”

“Then why are you with  _ him?!” _

“Because he makes me happy and feel like I’m worth something. You went off and started a new family with Ellaria when you knew I couldn’t have kids with you. How dare you leave me for seven fucking years, start a new family and act like  _ I’m _ the one in the wrong.”

Ben’s lower lip began to tremble. He knew she was right, deep down he did. But, being the child of Han and Leia, he was too stubborn to admit defeat.

“Then why don’t we tell your precious General Hux that I’m here now? Let him know that you have what you really want now. You have me. You’re married.”

“I don’t. I don’t have you, Ben. I have a  _ memory  _ of a boy who married me in some frenzied act of rebellion against the Jedi Order and then betrayed his family.”

They were lucky the music outside drowned them out. Nobody should have to hear this.

“Ren, go away.”

It was Ellaria. She was probably also overwhelmed at this point.

“I’m not-”

“Get out. Go do your fucking job and tag in for me.”

He grumbled before leaving. Lita dropped the glass in her hand, letting it shatter on the marble floor.

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

“Break anything you want, the First Order will pay for it.”

Lita started crying harder. She covered her face with both hands. 

“Hey, don’t cry! He’s a horrible person! Not worth the tears. I’ve cried over him, too, and it is not worth it at all.”

Ellaria pried Lita’s hands away and wiped the smeared eye makeup off of her cheeks.

“I’ll put him in his place later. Listen, he’s just jealous. Kylo is used to getting his way and you rejecting him like that wasn’t what he wanted. He’ll throw a tantrum and then move on.”

“I married him. He’s my husband.”

“I’m one of the only people who knows that here. In fact, Phasma and I are the only officers who know. But him being married to you does not change what he did and how he hurt you.”

Lita hadn’t meant to bring Ellaria into the argument. She knew it was probably one of Snoke’s schemes for Ellaria and Ben to have a kid. But that didn’t make it hurt less.

“Should I give you a moment or do you want to go back?”

“I’d like a moment alone, if you don’t mind?”

“I’ll go bother my brother for as long as you need time alone.”

Ellaria went back out into the main room.

“We need to have a discussion after this,” she told Kylo as she passed him. It was a threat. They both knew it.

Lita went back to looking outside. It would’ve been easier if she had turned down Hux’s job offer. If she had run back to the guild after that job. She could’ve been free of her past. She loved Ben. She would always love him, perhaps. That would never change what he did, though. Never change the anguish he had put his family through.

If he wanted her, Lita would send him on a chase. He didn’t get her back so easily or through threats. Kylo Ren would have to work for something for the first time since he left the Resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be right around the start of TFA and deal with Starkiller Base. Hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> References for Lita’s two event dresses:  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/Av115fjSLCDEKMzC9 (dress 1)  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/DXU56C7f4wTmJyMn8 (dress 2)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now stationed on Starkiller Base, Lita begins having thoughts about her relationship with Hux. And Kylo Ren isn’t making it any easier when he makes an offer she refuses to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last sweet chapter for a while. We’re getting Angsty in the next few.  
> No major warnings in this chapter, just one very non-graphic sex scene that is very easily skipped

_ The Finalizer  _ was cold but Starkiller Base made the star destroyer seem like a desert paradise. Lita wasn’t enjoying her time being stationed there.

“Armitage, I’m cold,” she whined, climbing into his lap while he sat in an armchair in their new quarters. Millicent was curled up on the back of the chair.

Hux adjusted, allowing Lita to sit where she wished but still allowing himself to read from his datapad.

“Darling, we’re on an ice planet, what did you expect?”

“Working heat! The First Order spared no expense on the base itself, why can’t we have functioning heat?”

“It does function.”

There was a low hum coming from the vents. It was just so cold on the planet itself that the heat was rendered nearly useless unless it was at full power. Even then it wouldn’t be perfect.

“We’re going out for a training session tomorrow. Will you need extra layers, Officer, or will your uniform suffice?”

The training sessions were when they would go and oversee how Stormtroopers, pilots and officers were being trained in their respective areas. Lita hated them because they stood in the cold for hours and the snow was deep.

“My uniform will be fine.”

They arrived at the first training spot before any of the troops did.

Lita was now regretting not requesting extra layers. The vibroblade she had holstered to her thigh, upon Hux’s request, was frozen as well.

“Sir, you have a meeting with Captain Phasma and Lord Ren later today. After we’re done with our rounds out here.” Lita’s voice shook from her shivering.

“Thank you, Officer.”

He was still awkward when it came to affection, but Hux recognized that Lita wouldn’t warm up on her own so he stepped back to stand behind her and hold Lita against his chest. At least until the troops arrived.

“Does this help?”

“We’ll see. Thank you, General.”

There were crunching footsteps coming up behind them.

“Excuse me! No affection on the training grounds! You’re like a couple of academy students!” Ellaria shouted as she approached. Phasma wasn’t with her, probably due to needing to bring in different groups of troopers.

“Unfortunately my officer didn’t plan accordingly and is lacking in layers to keep her warm. I’m simply helping.”

Ellaria looked between them for a second. Lita was still shivering and already had windburn on her nose and cheeks, leaving them red.

“How are you today, Officer?”

“Not good.”

“Perhaps I should write-up your boss for this mistreatment,” Ellaria replied, smiling. She was joking. It was definitely a change in humor between the Resistance and the First Order.

When the troops began arriving, Hux released Lita and acted as though he was looking over her shoulder to see his schedule.

“Nice save. Not as though I haven’t been subjected to your display of affection this entire time,” Ellaria commented. When Phasma passed by, she paused beside them.

“How have things been coming along, Captain?”

“Very well. Keep an eye on FN-2187. Top in every training simulation we’ve done.”

“Perhaps he could become your second-in-command,” Armitage suggested.

They  _ were _ an impressive soldier.

“He’s never been in the field. We’ll see how he reacts to Lord Ren’s visit to Jakku.”

Lita tried to suppress a shiver.

“Armitage, perhaps you two should go inside,” Ellaria suggested. “Lita isn’t looking good.”

She was right. Between the windburn and her lips beginning to have a slight blue tint, Lita was looking worse the longer they stayed outside.

“I’m fine,” she insisted.

Hux’s cheeks had a pink tinge to them as well but Lita was much worse off than he was.

“Officer Cetrye, your mandated break will be during the cycle of pilot training. Are we understood?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, General.”

A stray blaster shot came close to hitting the group of observers. It grazed the arm of Lita’s coat. Luckily it was on her left arm.

“Didn’t realize this was a survival situation.”

She looked at the damage. It was just to her coat and uniform, none to the metal or wiring.

Phasma led the first group of troopers to their next training point. Ellaria, Lita and Armitage stayed where they originally were. The next exercise was too intensive for an audience.

“General?”

“Yes, Officer?”

She wanted to be held again.

Lita noticed Ellaria coming up behind Hux. She had snow in her hand and put a finger to her lips to signal to Lita to not say anything.

Before she could ask Hux her question, Ellaria had pushed the snow down the back of her brother’s uniform.

The sound Hux made was somewhere between a scream and groan and frustration.

_ “You  _ are a child,” he told Ellaria.

“Perhaps I am, old man.”

Hux bent down, forming a snowball in his hands and throwing it at Ellaria, who directed it to hit him in the chest.

“That one is your fault. You should’ve thought that through properly.”

It was nice seeing them have– what Lita assumed was– fun. Ellaria was enjoying herself. Hux managed to actually hit her with a snowball and the shock from it caused Ellaria to fall into the snow. She laid there and Lita figured she was contemplating her next move. She had seen plenty of targets do that in the past.

“Oh, shit,” Hux muttered, going over to help her up. When he reached down, Ellaria grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into the snow before jumping to her feet and brushing herself off.

Lita went over to help Hux to his feet. She brushed snow and ice off his shoulders and made sure nobody was around, except Ellaria, before giving Hux a kiss as consolation for his loss.

“No affection in my presence!”

“Would you like a kiss for winning, Ellaria?” Lita shouted back. 

“I would, actually, thank you.”

Hux huffed out a small laugh and rolled his eyes.

Lita went over and kissed Ellaria on the cheek.

“Thank you, Officer. We should get you inside, though.”

Hux and Lita headed back to the building where his office was so she could take her break in there. Their quarters were too far across the base.

“Message me immediately if something is wrong.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I have tea and caf in here, which you know how to make. Drink something warm.”

He checked the time. There was enough before he had to go to the next training site.

“Is there anything else you need, darling?”

“Sit with me?”

Lita was sitting on the small sofa in his office with her coat still pulled tightly around her. She hated it here. She just wanted to go home. Or even back to the  _ Finalizer.  _ Preferably home, though.

Hux sat down beside her.

“Come here, love,” he said, pulling Lita into his lap. He looked at the singed fabric on her arm. “We’ll have to get this fixed before the weapon is tested. We all need to look our best.”

Lita pressed her forehead against his.

“Are you sure you want me staying here?”

“I’d prefer it. The hangar is much colder than where we were earlier.”

“Perhaps you could help me warm up later?” Lita asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively at him. His grip tightened on Lita’s waist. He knew what she was hinting towards.

“I’d do it now if I didn’t have to go do my rounds. I’ll come back early from the hangar to get you. Prepare for the possibility of such activities.”

“Of course, sir.”

Lita shifted, sitting back on the sofa before pulling Hux down slightly for a kiss.

He got up, straightened his uniform and headed back out for his rounds. Lita went through all of the messages she had received, making mental notes of ones to download and send to Poe.

Lita sipped at the caf she had made. She noticed a heavily redacted memo that Hux had also received. Her access code didn’t have high enough clearance for this one message. And because she was on break, she couldn’t go ask security to fix the issue. This hadn’t been a problem in the past. The subject line told her the message was about Starkiller’s test. If they were revoking Lita’s access to certain information, that meant somebody was onto her.

There was a knock at the door.

Lita stood to answer it.

“General Hux isn’t in, Lieutenant Pryde. Unfortunately, I’m not on duty so I can’t help either.”

Varric tried to step into the office.

“Lieutenant, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I don’t answer to you. Isn’t it?”

Lita huffed in frustration when he managed to push his way in.

“What do you need?”

“Respite. From the idiots in the control room.”

Lita rolled her eyes. Hux and Kylo Ren were both dramatic, but Varric made them look as if they weren’t.

“I can’t offer such a thing.”

“Comfort, perhaps?” He watched as Lita chose to sit back down.

“I’ve been told I’m not a comforting presence.”

“I’m sure Armitage would disagree.”

“I don’t think my relationship with General Hux should concern you.”

Lita looked around the room for anything she could use to contact somebody in a position of power. Another knock on the door had her jumping to her feet to answer.

“Commander Ren!”

“Are you alone?” He could sense Varric but wanted to know if Lita needed help or not.

“No, sir, but I’m sure Lieutenant Pryde would leave if I asked.”

It didn’t even take either of them asking. Varric left the moment Kylo came into the room. He muttered something about being needed back in the control room.

Lita closed the door, making sure it was locked after he left.

“How can I help you?”

“At ease, Officer. Ellaria asked me to check on you.”

“Oh?”

“She told me you weren’t doing well on your rounds earlier.” His mask made the conversation uncomfortable to say the very least. The modulated voice and blank stare made it very impersonal, especially in such a personal conversation.

“It’s not what I’m used to here.”

“You always preferred warm weather.”

His head tilted slightly when he noticed the cut on Lita’s uniform.

“What happened?” He sounded angry, even through the mask. His fists clenched at his sides. Thoughts of someone trying to kill or hurt her crossed his mind. 

“It was an accident. And I didn’t get hurt. An accidental misfire during rounds today.”

Kylo’s fists remained balled at his sides.

“Unclench your jaw, sweetheart.”

Lita mentally kicked herself. It had just slipped out. She could tell that his jaw was clenched. She knew him  _ too  _ well. It was instinct at this point to use such terms of affection with him.

Kylo’s shoulders relaxed slightly and he reached up to take off his mask.

Lita looked down, not wanting to look directly at him. It would bring every memory back. It could even send her running back into his arms.

“I didn’t mean to say it.”

His helmet hit the ground and Lita flinched away, hands covering her ears.

Then someone was holding her. Someone familiar and  _ warm.  _ Lita pressed herself into Kylo’s embrace, dropping her hands from her head to hold him. She hummed contentedly when he stroked her hair. Lita rubbed her cheek against his chest before pulling away slightly to look up at Kylo.

He was still as handsome as she remembered him from when they were young. And very much still a murderer. But for some reason, all the bad seemed to disappear when he held her. He was still Ben Solo, Jedi padawan and her best friend. And he was  _ warm  _ against her chilled skin. Kylo moved his hand to cup her cheek. Lita leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. Kylo’s gaze drifted down to her lips, now slightly parted.

_ I should kiss her. _

He leaned down and pulled Lita up to kiss her. Lita wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling Kylo closer. Her thoughts were hazy, but something about Armitage came to mind.

Maybe something he wanted her to do? She couldn’t recall.

Kylo walked them backwards to have Lita sit on the desk, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pulled away and Lita tried to follow him.

“Leave Hux. Please, Lita, you should be with me.”

Lita snapped out of her haze. Hux would be back any second! Everything she had done to gain Hux’s trust would be gone. Kylo would tell him what she did. He would do it out of spite.

_ How long did I kiss him? _

“I can’t. You know why I can’t.”

Lita pushed herself off the desk and past Kylo, unlocking the door and heading into the corridor. Hux was rounding the corner, datapad in hand.

“General!”

He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

“What is it, Officer?”

“Lord Ren is in your office to see you!”

It was a lie but it would explain why Kylo was there.

Speak of the devil, Kylo emerged from the room.

“What do you need, Ren?”

“I figured it out. Officer Cetrye was very helpful.”

Hux glanced between the two. He suspected  _ something  _ was wrong but couldn’t quite place what it was. 

“Very well.”

Lita followed him back into the office.

She bit her lip when Hux closed and locked the door behind them.

Lita’s mind kept drifting back to Kylo even while she kissed Hux and they undressed just enough to have a quick fuck in the office before their next cycle of rounds.

Her mind wandered even as Hux pinned her to the sofa and kissed her neck. Lita was brought back to reality when he slid inside her.

She could see it in the way Hux looked at her. He loved her. He hadn’t said it but she could see it.

They both kept their moans quiet, to avoid raising any questions from officers.

It was quick. Not very satisfying for either of them.

“After our shift, I’ll make it up to you,” Hux promised, giving Lita a kiss on the cheek. Back to rounds.

Lita thought of Ben once more when they were back outside. It wasn’t until now that she realized just how much she really missed him. Seven years had passed since he had run away. She had wanted him back for  _ seven  _ years. Lita wasn’t sure whether she truly wanted him back now or if she wanted some past version of him.

_ That kiss was nice. _

It had been  _ very  _ nice. But then she recalled how concerned she had been about Hux seeing them together.

Maybe she did feel something for Hux. Or maybe it was just commitment to her role.

_ Or maybe I  _ do _ love him. _

No. It couldn’t be that.

“Sir, when I was on my break, I received a memo but it’s redacted. Has my clearance been revoked?”

“No, but you should have access to such things. What was it regarding?”

“The test of the weapon.”

“Ah, of course. Take it up with security as soon as possible.”

“Of course, sir. Thank you, sir.”

She forgot how cold it had been outside. The wind stung her cheeks and the cuts in her sleeve made it easier for the cold to get to her skin.

Ellaria was once again waiting for them to watch the training.

“There’s an officer I already think deserves a promotion,” she told Hux. Ellaria pointed to a woman and Hux followed the line of her finger.

“Officer Carbasc?”

“Yes. She works with Dopheld and he’s told me she’s an exceptional navigator. Perhaps she could become a Lieutenant.”

Lita began pulling up Carbasc’s file on her datapad. She handed it to Hux and he held it so Ellaria could see the screen. He placed a hand on the small of Lita’s back and pushed her forward so she could look as well.

This officer, much like FN-2187, received top marks in all exercises and her performance reviews were exceptional.

“What do you think?”

“I will discuss it with the Supreme Leader.  _ I,  _ however, do approve.”

Lita shifted her weight to one side, not realizing how icy it was in this area of the base. Her one foot gave out underneath her, making Lita lose her balance. Hux grabbed her side to make sure she didn’t fall.

“It’s icy here, sir,” she mumbled, embarrassed that she had almost fallen in front of all of these people. Luckily, none of the officers seemed to have noticed.

“Noted.”

Lita straightened her uniform and stood to watch the rest of the training session. Well, it was more that she wanted to go back to her thoughts from before.

She drifted back to Ben but then pushed those away, thinking of Hux instead. Then Hux’s voice drew her out of her daze. They had to do their rounds at the control room and see the security department about Lita’s clearance.

The wind had begun to pick up outside.

Lita was so wrapped up in her thoughts and the feeling of Hux’s hand in hers– something he  _ insisted  _ was just so she didn’t fall and embarrass either of them– that she didn’t notice another patch of ice until she fell, dragging Armitage down with her.

“So much for not embarrassing either of us,” she commented, trying to not focus on the stinging sensation in her right elbow.

Ellaria stood by them.

“Would you two… like a moment alone?”

“You go ahead. We’ll be in shortly.”

Ellaria couldn’t have gotten out of there faster.

“Help me up?” Lita asked, reaching out to Hux, who was getting back to his feet. He grabbed her hand and, making sure there wasn’t more ice, pulled Lita to stand.

“No more falling. Are we clear, Officer?”

“Yes, sir.” She laughed quietly. Lita stood on her toes and kissed Hux. “Am I forgiven for my act-!” He leaned back down, one hand grabbing her jaw, and kissed Lita again.

While Lita was still unsure of her feelings, Armitage could confirm that yes, he was in love with Lita. He had even mentioned it to Ellaria, who had congratulated him and then changed the subject inexplicably. 

He couldn’t tell whether she was blushing or if it was windburn, but Lita did get rather shy after the kiss.

“We should go inside, sir.”

With a quick kiss pressed to his cheek, Lita started heading inside, Hux keeping stride with her.

She liked him a lot, but the nature of her position wasn’t conducive to a relationship. Especially not one with  _ him.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the angst train, next stop: Chapter 7. I apologize in advance


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lita finds her relationship with Hux suffering after Kylo lets it slip that they kissed. She feels obligated to tell him the truth but their relationship is tested once more after the test of Starkiller’s new weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one for sure but I’m proud of it.   
> There is a pretty detailed sex scene in the middle BUT it can be skipped because it isn’t pressing to the plot. Special thanks to my gf for proofreading it and helping me make it better.

By this point, Lita had seen Hux angry plenty of times. He was often sleep deprived and easily upset by his subordinates or Kylo Ren. It had never been at Lita, though. He had been  _ annoyed  _ by her before, especially when she first started working for him, but never  _ angry. _

But, of course, Kylo Ren had to interfere. He had “accidentally” let slip to Hux that he and Lita kissed in Hux’s office. Now Hux was  _ livid  _ and could barely look at Lita.

“Armitage, I can explain.”

“Officer Cetrye, I would advise you to address me formally moving forward.”

“General Hux, please, I can explain.”

She couldn’t lie and say it was an accident. How would she even accidentally kiss someone? There wasn’t a good way out of this situation. Except the truth. Which was something Lita didn’t want to tell him. Or anyone really.

“Then explain.”

It was better to tell him now than later. At least neither of them had made any grand declarations of love to one another. Maybe Hux would just fire her and she could go home. She’d probably never see him again. There was, however, the possibility that he would make her move in with Kylo.

“I’m waiting, Officer Cetrye.”

“Kylo Ren and I are married. We got married seven years ago. Before he left to come here.”

“Married? You’re  _ married.  _ To Kylo Ren?”

“Yes, sir.” Lita looked down at the floor, digging the toe of her boot into the marble.

“Officer, do you understand that in the code of the First Order, adultery is a crime? You have pulled  _ me  _ into a scandal.”

His voice was completely level but there was an edge to it. His jaw was tense but behind the anger, he was  _ hurt.  _

“He left me. We’re separated. Kylo Ren abandoned me after marrying me and  _ never  _ came to find me. Until now because he’s jealous of you.”

“You don’t have to flatter me, Officer. I will arrange for you to have new quarters. And I want you to be dressed within regulation moving forward. I’ve been too lenient with you.”

“General Hux, I am telling you the truth! He didn’t approach me until the Officer’s Ball, when I showed up on  _ your  _ arm. He didn’t kiss me until after  _ you  _ slept with me. He told me to move in with him and I said no because I want to be with  _ you.  _ You have made me feel worth something when he left me behind.”

He wasn’t convinced. Not entirely. Lita sighed in frustration.

“Fine. Do you need anything, sir?”

“No. You may take your break, Officer. In the staff recreation area or the shooting range. Take your pick.”

When Lita left, Hux ran a hand down his face. Of course, the  _ one  _ time he finds someone he loves, they’re married. To his rival, no less. Now Ren was off on some whirlwind adventure, probably feeling very smug after ruining yet another thing for Hux.

Lita was on her way to the shooting range. She hated the recreation area. It was where the worst officers took their breaks.

Standard issue blasters from the First Order weren’t the best. They were mass produced and not as good as anything Lita used in her guild. The guild had provided blasters and traditional guns, among other weapons. Lita favored traditional guns, blaster rifles and knives. She’d use what was needed, though.

“You have good aim.”

“Thanks.”

“Your talents are wasted as General Hux’s aide.”

“What do you need, Councilor Pryde?”

Lita hadn’t seen Pryde since the Officer’s Ball. He must’ve been on Starkiller for the weapon’s test.

“Back under the Empire  _ you _ would have been valuable. Armitage wastes your talents by turning you into a secretary.”

Lita fired another shot into her target.

“As a freelance mercenary or actual soldier?”

“Take your pick.” He glanced at Lita’s form. “Brace your leg more.”

“Don’t tell me how to shoot. I made a living firing off heavier things than this. The guns here aren’t as good as they seem.”

“And yet one of those nearly killed you.”

“Varric has bad aim. He was aiming to kill me and just got my arm.” Another shot. In the heart of the target. “What do you want?”

“I’d like to put in a word with Lady Hux and the Supreme Leader to promote you. With your combat experience-”

“I don’t want a promotion. I like my position with the general.”

Lita put the blaster back in its slot and left the range.

Her talents weren’t  _ wasted  _ with Hux. They were put to good use, considering her best talents included stealing and finding information. Her marksmanship could be practiced in a simulation at any time. Or if she needed to make an escape.

Her walk back to Hux’s office wasn’t bad. Aside from the bad taste Pryde’s talk had left in her mouth, she was fine. 

“Officer Cetrye.”

Oh, yeah. That.

“General Hux, is there anything you need?”

“Have a seat, Officer.”

Lita sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. They weren’t remotely comfortable. She supposed this is how naughty children felt when being lectured.

“I have thought about what you said regarding your relationship with Kylo Ren.”

Lita felt her throat and chest tighten. He was going to fire her for sure.

“If what you say is true, I will keep our current arrangement. I also understand that you were not well during the incident in my office.”

“That is correct, sir.”

“I just have one request.”

“Yes?”

“No more secrets. Please, my darling, I can’t stand the thought of this happening again.”

“Of course.”

That was a relief. At least this was one thing to cross off her list of possible problems. Next was Enric Pryde.

“There is something I should tell you.”

“What is it, Armitage?”

“I had a… we’ll call it a fling with Kylo Ren a few years ago.”

“I thought you had never…”

“It didn’t get quite that far. Just some heated kissing. We both panicked before continuing. I hope you don’t see me differently.”

“I just see it as another thing we have in common. Have kissed Kylo Ren and bisexual.”

Hux tilted his head to the side.

“I didn’t realize you were as well.”

“Yes. And not quite comfortable being classified as a woman.”

“Shall I mark it in your file?”

“I suppose you could.”

Hux thought for a second.

“So when I say ‘good girl,’ that’s still alright?”

“Yeah. I like it.”

***

Lita was sitting on the sofa in their quarters with Millicent in her lap when she saw the message come across her datapad.

_ FN-2187 defected and helped hostage escape _

Hostage… Poe! He had been going to Jakku to try to find information on Luke. The same place where Kylo had gone. At least he would be safe now.

Another message. The ship had been shot down.  _ Threat neutralized. _

No! Not Poe. The best pilot in the galaxy couldn’t be killed. Lita bit down on one of her knuckles, trying to keep herself from crying. She had told him Kylo would be there and he went anyway. Now he was dead.

She heard the water shut off and scrambled to compose herself.

Hux was already tense enough as it was. His speech was tomorrow and now  _ this?  _ On top of the Kylo situation, Lita was sure the news of the best soldier defecting may  _ actually  _ kill him.

Lita went to check her other datapad. She had to check on Rami and Leia.

There was a message waiting for her. From Poe! And it was recent!

_ I’m alive. Don’t believe whatever propaganda they’ve fed you. _

Lita breathed a sigh of relief, tears springing to her eyes. He was fine. Poe was alive. She hid the datapad back among her things and checked her uniform for the speech.

Security had denied her request for clearance. They insisted she was a risk. That had made Armitage go in and threaten to fire them all, but they still insisted she wasn’t high enough of a priority.

Nobody had mentioned the test being significant, either. She was  _ sure _ it would be on a nearby moon or some uninhabitable planet.

Tomorrow, she would find out. The relief of Poe being alive had tired her out. Hux was following her advice. No work directly before bed and no overthinking his speech.

Hux laid beside Lita. He was still awake.

“Go to sleep. I won’t drag you to the medbay if you pass out from exhaustion on stage.”

“You’d leave me there?”

“Yes.”

Lita leaned over and pressed a kiss where his shoulder and neck joined before laying her head on his chest.

“Get some sleep.”

He was still awake. No amount of orders could quell his anxiety about this. His whole career led to this. If it failed, he’d be humiliated and disgraced.

Lita propped herself up on her elbow to look down at Hux. She used the hand that wasn’t supporting her to gently stroke his cheek. Hux’s eyes fluttered shut in response. She leaned down to gently kiss him. Another kiss to his cheek. Then one to his jaw.

“Get some sleep, Armitage.” One last kiss to his temple.

Their alarm rang too early. While Lita had practically begged Hux to sleep, she hadn’t slept well. She was still too worried about Poe.

The alarm had also been set earlier than normal to allow them more time to get ready.

They had to do rounds before the speech. Make sure everything was in order in the control room and then Hux would run through his speech one last time.

“Come on, my love, you need to actually dress in regulation today.”

Lita groaned, burying her face further into Hux’s neck.

“We can’t afford to be late.”

“You’re the general, of course we can,” she teased. Lita kissed his neck before turning Hux’s head to kiss him on the lips. 

“Later. As a celebration, I will do whatever you please. But  _ now _ we have to get out of bed.”

They both took their time getting ready. Lita borrowed some of the hair products Hux kept in the refresher to make sure her hair wouldn’t shift in the wind. Regulation hairstyles were boring so she put a spin on them as best as she could.

She finished getting dressed and pulled on her jacket and gloves.

“Is this to your liking, sir?” Lita did a little spin, showing off the full uniform. She hadn’t meant to be overtly flirtatious. It had been a genuine question. 

Hux’s mouth went dry. While he thought she  _ always _ looked good, something about Lita being as close to regulation as she could be was not something he expected to find so attractive. Maybe it was the way her hair was pinned across her forehead. Or maybe it was the way she had done her eye makeup. Perhaps it was the full uniform. He couldn’t quite place it, but  _ damn  _ did she look good like this.

“Yes, very much so, Officer.”

Hux adjusted his coat, trying to hide the erection that he was becoming highly aware of as each moment passed. Lita didn’t seem to notice.

He found it hard to focus during their rounds. Hux was distracted by both the stress of his speech and Lita’s presence beside him. He kept imagining how she’d look beneath him, whining and crying for more before being cut off with a moan.

“Sir, is there anything I can do to help you before the speech?” she asked once they entered his office. 

“Yes, Officer. I recall a few weeks ago how you mentioned that I’m calm after sex.”

“Sir?”

“You are always welcome to say no, but I’d like you on your knees to give me oral.”

“Of course, sir.”

Lita was all too pleased by his request and dropped down to her knees in front of Hux. She grabbed the glove on her right hand with her teeth, pulling it off before setting to work undoing his uniform. She now understood why he had seemed so uncomfortable during their rounds. Stroking his cock before leaning in to lick him through his underwear. Hux let out a shuddering breath at the contact. Lita pulled his underwear down before licking him again. Hux  _ moaned  _ at this. He pressed one hand over his mouth.

“Let me hear you, Armitage.”

He dropped his hand as Lita stroked his cock before taking it in her mouth. Hux let out a strangled moan while she sucked and licked him.

“Mmm, oh! Lita!”

Lita moaned around him, running her tongue over the tip, eliciting another moan from Hux.

He tried to not grab a handful of her hair, knowing it would get messed up and then  _ everyone  _ would know what they had been up to. Although, some part of him  _ wanted  _ people to know. Almost out of spite or to show off that he was capable of finding someone who liked him. Someone attractive, too.

Lita removed her hand and pressed it against Hux’s stomach before pushing forward and taking him as deep as she could. She stayed still for a few moments before pulling off to catch her breath, kissing the tip of his cock as she did. Hux checked the time and pushed back into her mouth. They didn’t have much time left before they needed to be on the platform.

Lita moaned again when Hux began to thrust into her mouth. His breathing was becoming erratic and there was a pink tint to his cheeks. He slowed and Lita began to stroke and kiss him again.

“Oh, darling!  _ Lita!” _

Hux let out another choked moan as he came.

Oh,  _ fuck. _

Lita looked down at her chest. Hux was adjusting his uniform while Lita remained on the floor in shock.

She got up and grabbed some napkins from the drawer where the tea and caf were kept, trying to hide any evidence of what they had done.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Hux had  _ finally  _ noticed her frantic state. His head was still hazy from his orgasm, though.

Lita looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. Hux finally saw what was wrong when Lita finished wiping herself off.

“I’ll make it up to you after my speech.”

Lita stood on her toes to kiss Hux.

“Do you feel better now?”

“Yes, love, thank you.”

The cold air stung Lita’s cheeks when they stepped outside. Ellaria and Phasma were waiting nearby for them.

It was completely still outside. No wind, no distant sounds of blaster fire or TIE fighters taking off. Nothing. It was eerie.

The stage’s decorations were garish. A show of blind loyalty to the regime. As much as Lita enjoyed Hux’s company and being around Ellaria and Phasma, moments like this reminded her  _ why  _ she was here. Her real job. The First Order and its followers were a threat.

While Hux stood in the front, Phasma took her spot beside a high ranking officer behind Hux and Ellaria and Lita stood behind them.

There was a slight buzz of chatter from the spectators as they filed in.

Lita noticed Ellaria glance over her shoulder and give a nod to someone. Lita looked back to see the members of the council and high command.

It suddenly fell silent. Lita couldn’t help but feel uneasy from the silence. How intent everyone was on Hux. It seemed far from natural how obedient everyone was here.

_ “Today  _ is the end of the Republic! The end of a regime that acquiesces to  _ disorder!” _

Lita was suddenly paying closer attention. The New Republic was stationed in the Hosnian system. Its capitol was Hosnian Prime, where Lita was also from. She ran most of her bounties there before she was here.

“At this moment, in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy, while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance!”

Lita felt her right fist clench behind her back while her left hand wrapped around her wrist, squeezing. She took a deep inhale and bit the inside of her cheek. She had to look neutral and act as though she cared about this.

“This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand, will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet.”

Lita felt something rise in her throat. All the redacted memos had been hiding the Order’s true intentions from her. Had Hux  _ known?  _ He knew she was from Hosnian Prime. She had told him when he had made an off-handed comment about the system only producing “trash.” Between feeling the impending nausea, her throat also began to feel like it was closing. It was getting harder to breathe and it was so  _ bright  _ out here. Everything was too much. This was  _ too much.  _ The way Hux’s voice reverberated made her head hurt and her back stiffened.

Ellaria cast a sideways glance at Lita. She could feel it coming off of her companion. The dread and beginnings of sensory overload, which would inevitably lead to a meltdown. Ellaria had conditioned herself to block out moments like this but to a newcomer, she understood how hard it would be. She reached out with the Force and a comforting hand placed itself between Lita’s shoulder blades, rubbing soothing circles.

Lita held back a flinch at the unknown contact. Ellaria withdrew.

“All remaining systems will bow to the First Order and remember this  _ as the last day of the Republic!” _

Lita pinched her eyes shut when he shouted and the troops below saluted the general. Another moment of shuffling as the Stormtroopers all turned. Lita opened her eyes before a low hum crescendoed into a deafening roar that shook the ground slightly as a red beam of light emanated from the valley a few miles away.

It was too bright. Too loud. Too  _ much. _

Lita clenched her jaw, trying to will herself to not show a shred of emotion. She now knew that the information that was kept from her could’ve saved billions of– if not more– lives if she had only  _ known. _

Her home as a child would be reduced to dust. The family members who took her in and helped when a bounty had taken a shot that grazed her leg, injuring her enough to escape, all  _ gone. _

This was  _ her  _ fault. She should’ve bypassed the security measures and used Hux’s access code to see the memo. This could’ve been prevented.

After the demonstration was done, the officers  _ cheered.  _ Lita felt sick hearing it. When the soldiers all filed back to their stations, the officers on the stage lingered behind to congratulate Hux on the success of his weapon. Lita could barely look at him.

“Congratulations, sir.” It felt like poison in her mouth. Congratulating  _ him  _ on destroying her home.

Phasma faced Lita while Hux and Ellaria spoke to the councilors and high command.

“I admire your ability to stay so composed at a moment like this. Surely watching your lover destroy your old home must be hard.”

“Thank you, Captain. I’ve left that part of myself behind, though. My loyalties lie with the First Order now.”

“Officer Cetrye, come along,” Hux ordered. Lita went to catch up with him and he discreetly grabbed her hand once they were out of sight. She should’ve pulled away from him when he did.

Armitage Hux was a  _ monster.  _ Any possible feelings of love Lita had felt all seemed to wash away now. 

There was a small celebration in the staff lounge for those who ranked high enough to attend.

It made Lita feel worse to watch officers reiterate what they had all just watched. She was beyond miserable. She stuck close to Hux before it became too unbearable.

“General, I don’t feel well, I’m going to retire back to our quarters.”

Hux gave her a small nod, not daring to show any sign that he really cared how Lita felt in front of the staff. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, acting as if the information was highly classified.

“I’ll be back soon. Let me know if you’ll need a medic.” 

Lita excused herself and made her way back across the base to their quarters. When she exited the main building to cross into where their living quarters were located, she briefly considered running away. Stealing a TIE fighter and flying home. She wanted to see Poe and Rami. She wanted to hear Poe and Leia tell her everything would be fine and that she did a good job.

She didn’t. She continued back to their quarters, typed in her access code and entered.

The moment the door shut behind her, Lita screamed. It hurt. Everything  _ hurt.  _ She couldn’t even try to contact her family on D’Qar to see if they were alright. It was too risky and she was too ashamed. She could’ve stopped this. 

The tears blurred her vision and she tripped on her way to the sofa, falling in front of it.

She dug her fingers into the floor, trying to grip  _ anything  _ she could. She was doubled over from the force of her sobs.

The mix of overheating, anxiety and grief caused her to dry heave and gag.

She didn’t notice when the door slid open and Armitage walked in. He definitely noticed her and crossed the room, kneeling down in front of Lita.

“Darling, breathe.”

She tried but choked and began coughing. Hux took off his gloves and placed his hands on either side of Lita’s jaw. She flinched away at how cold his skin was. She was burning up, though.

“Breathe, Lita. What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. She wasn’t ready to say it out loud.

“Was it the demonstration?”

She nodded, refusing to look at Hux. He pushed some hair away from Lita’s face.

He knew she was from Hosnian Prime. Her mother’s family was from there while her father’s side was from Mandalore.

“Look at me.”

Her gaze flicked up to him. Hux wiped away any remaining tears. His actions, though, made Lita pinch her eyes shut and start crying again.

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

Lita gestured at herself.

“You must think I’m stupid for crying over this.”

“Not at all. That was your home. I understand that it’s hard to lose your home. Especially in such a devastating way.”

“Then why did  _ you _ do it?”

Armitage sighed. He hadn’t wanted to destroy the entire system. It had been Snoke’s idea. Those planets could’ve been useful to the First Order. More importantly, he couldn’t get past the look of betrayal on Lita’s face. He hadn’t seen it right after the demonstration, too caught up in his own success and the praise he received. The way she looked at him now was not remotely similar to how she had a few weeks ago at the Officer’s Ball. Or even last night when they laid together and she urged him to sleep. Lita cared about Hux and he had hurt her. He didn’t know if he would be able to fix it.

“Supreme Leader Snoke insisted we show our power that way.”

Lita turned away, trying to pull herself out from Hux’s hold. He directed her to look back at him, one thumb rubbing against her cheek.

“I insisted we not do it. Keep the planets.”

Lita stayed silent except for the occasional sniffle.

“Let’s get you to bed. Or at least out of this uniform.”

Armitage helped Lita to her feet, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead when she stood.

The moment she was free of her uniform, Lita climbed under the blankets and pulled them up to her chin, laying on her side. Millicent jumped up onto the bed and curled up beside her. She made a chirping sound at Lita and rolled onto her side, rubbing herself on the blankets. Lita leaned forward slightly and Millie bonked her forehead against Lita’s. It was like a keldabe kiss.

“Would you like me to stay?”

“It’s up to you.”

Hux went through his usual nightly routine. While he still felt rather proud of his success, it still bothered him how much he hurt Lita. They had just gotten back on good terms after the incident with Kylo Ren and now  _ Hux  _ and his pride were the ones in the way of his own relationship.

Lita was already asleep when he returned to bed. She has moved enough to take her hair down from its style but not beyond that.

Above all, Hux’s loyalty was to Snoke and the First Order. He shouldn’t be distracted like this. He was an adult and the general, not some young cadet who could waste his time on a silly crush. But that didn’t stop him from saying what he did as he climbed into bed and held Lita close as though he would lose her if he didn’t. With his face buried in her hair he softly told Lita he loved her, knowing there could no longer be a way that she reciprocated his feelings. He gently kissed the spot where he had spoken before settling back onto the bed. Millicent bit his hand where it curled around Lita’s waist.

Lita was barely conscious, his movements having disturbed her. If she wasn’t so exhausted, she would’ve wriggled out of his arms, not in the mood for affection. She heard his confession but was convinced it was just a fantasy. A hallucination of what could’ve been.

If she knew it was real, she’d be running to pack her bags and leave. She didn’t  _ want  _ him to love her. It would only hurt them both when she inevitably had to run back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised angst and delivered a lot of it. Hope everyone is ready for more of it in the next few chapters


End file.
